Mega Man X Vendetta
by Gardian X
Summary: Sequel to MMX Chaos and the Final part of the Mega Man X Legend Trilogy.'Chaos erupted once more in the year of 21XX A.D.'I made you to be able to think, feel and choose your own destiny' part 3 of the X Legend Trilogy, Epilogue is now up
1. Prologue

Mega Man X Vendetta

Prologue

Chaos erupted once more in the year of 21XX A.D. When World War IV began the organization 'Blitzkrieg' was at this time still labeled 'Maverick'. The MRRB Grand General Kaldroan manipulated the Maverick Hunters and the Hunter Regulation Board in an attempt to aid his master to destroy X and his comrades. Records confirm that it was none other than 'Omega-1' whom destroyed Kaldroan. 'Omega-1' was an experiment created by Sigma. A fusion of human and reploid this young man aided X during the 'Great War' World War IV. Little is known of what happened after the smiting of the Grand General but what we do know is that Blitzkrieg saved Earth from absolute destruction. However-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X walked beside his comrades as the left the building. They still hadn't stopped the insanity. His soul ached as he realized that war happened more than peace and lasted longer…. Did everything he had done amount to nothing?

"A guardian shall arise…His passion shall strengthen him…However, without love he will fall against the hoards of evil…." X heard a voice that he didn't recognize.

"Who are you?" X asked looking about.

"What are you talking about?" Omega asked him.

"You didn't hear him?" X asked.

"Now you have gotten me worried X." Axl looked at him seriously.

"Zero?"

"I didn't hear anything."

"That's strange…"

"Get back to base and have Alia take a look over you. We need to keep you in top shape X." Omega ordered X.

"Relax Omega I'm alright. But that is odd…."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: PART 3 OF THE MEGA MAN X LEGEND TRILOGY HAS NOW BEEN STARTED... I HOPE THAT YOU WILL ENJOY THE FINAL PART OF THIS STORY. MEGA MAN X VENDETTA WILL REVEAL ALL...TO ALL WHO HAVE FOLLOWED THIS STORY LOYALLY I HAVE ONE MAJOR THING TO SAY THANK YOU! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.

SINCERELY, GARDIAN X


	2. Chapter 1

Mega Man X Vendetta

Chapter 1

"Zero…. My masterpiece…"

"Who are you?"

"After him… Our rivalry is what give me motivation in life. Now go, destroy him- that's an order!"

Zero's eyes shot open. Why was he being tormented by these dreams? With X having his memory regained they might be able to peace his own past together. If it was something of his past then maybe…..Tomorrow morning he would ask X if he knew……

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blades descended upon him. The only reason he lived was because he fell backwards. However, the blades still came in contact with his face and slashed an x upon him. When he landed on the ground he rolled away. His enemy charged at him but he took careful aim and…..

Axl awoke. When he did, Axl tenderly rubbed the scar which crisscrossed across his face. It might look cool but…..  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Next Morning….

"Miss…. What is the current situation on the war?" Omega asked.

"It's Alia. Anyways, the war has been escalating even though the MHRB has been crippled with the loss of its leaders which was thanks to Blitzkrieg's efforts. The various rebellions have constantly gained power and ground. The HLA has shown signs of strain and government agents are urging a change of government structure. However, the Hunter Regulation Board is already reorganizing and from intercepted communications it seems that they have already begun to replace the leaders lost. Hopefully they will be more peace loving than their fallen counterparts. The rebel forces in America have taken Washington D.C., New York City, and Chicago over the past three days.

"Wow… They move fast…" Omega noted.

"That is what they do best." Alia agreed.

"Australia has just declared its independence as well." Alia told him when the report popped up on her screen.

"That only leaves Africa to start overthrowing the dual government." Omega said as he shook his head.

"What do you think about this?" Alia asked him.

"That we are seeing the accumulation of the arrogance and inequality of our world. Human have treated reploids unequal to themselves and now we are suffering the consequences…. But reploids have treated humans wrongly as well and it is also because of this that this war truly began. Just like the American Civil War…."

"That was in the 1800's!" Alia looked at Omega in shock.

"Yes and what about it?"

"That is ancient history. Barely anyone knows about that war!"

"But I do."

"How?"

"It is called research. Now we are seeing history replayed but on an even larger scale…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh there you are X." Zero said as he entered the room.

"What is it Zero?"

"What do you know about my past?"

"What are you talking about?" X asked cautiously.

"You learned of your past and I have a feeling that you know more about me than I do myself."

X closed his eyes. Zero was even more correct than he knew….

(Flashback)

"Wily's creation is strong Proto Man." Dr. Light said standing beside the injured Mega Man.

"So what?" Proto Man demanded.

"We will need X to hold him back. I don't know if even X can win in his current state though…."

"Who is this X you keep mentioning?"

"You must keep this quiet until everything is ready alright?"

"Fine…"

"Mega Man can still hear us but he isn't going to make it…"

"No!" Proto Man said in a horrified voice.

"That is why X is necessary. I will convert Mega Man to 'Mega Man X' but Mega Man himself is no more…"

"How is this possible?"

"That is beside the point. I have scanned his current memories and I learned that he did in fact defeat the Wily robots without too many injuries however… a new enemy appeared before Mega Man. He wore red armor. It took this new enemy about half a minute to obliterate him. But the enemy wasn't satisfied in just defeating Mega Man he took him and almost ripped him in half but stopped before he did. Almost as if he was hesitating….."

"How?" Proto Man demanded.

"By his bare hands…"

"Impossible! Mega Man is made out of the most powerful tri-titanium alloy it would take five thousand tons of pressure to even faze him!"

"Would twenty thousand tons of pressure faze him?"

"But nothing has that kind of strength!"

"Mega Man's enemy did…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

"X I know you have just woken up but we need you now. Wily is making his move. We have also confirmed that his best units are there being led by this red destroyer…"

"I understand Dr. I will go now!" X got up and moved out.

(Moments Later)

"Wha-Ha-ha! It looks like Dr. Light has been working overtime to make sure that Mega Man survived! Zero kill Mega Man!" Dr. Wily commanded when X appeared.

"So you are Zero…."

"He won't speak to you Mega Man! He is the perfect warrior and the ultimate destroyer! And if I recall correctly he thrashed you last time!"

"Your prized Zero destroyed Mega Man but I am not Mega Man."

"What?"

"I am someone else. If you were more observant you would have noticed that 1: I am taller and 2: I look different."

"Then who are you?" Wily demanded.

"The one who will stop you and you creation and I can truly finish you…"

"Zero destroy him!"

X entered his first fight that day…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zero, my friend we were once forced to face one another for those who had created us……"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: CHAPTER 1 IS NOW UP AND I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY WHERE THIS STORY WILL LEAD. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

REVIEWERS: RandyPandy, AND, Mega4life THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS


	3. Chapter 2

Mega Man X Vendetta

Chapter 2

Hidden Truths

"You will make the perfect weapon? Out of THIS?" The grand general asked Sigma disdainfully.

"Not immediately, I will wait a few generations before I create it…"

"Out of a human?"

"Yes…But when I am finished it won't be human anymore… No it will be my greatest creation…."

"How?"

"I will start with light genetic engineering for the first phase and gradually increase it as their stamina increases….After I reach a certain phase I will heavily modify the child and then again modify it when it reaches 16…. After it recovers enough to survive I will add in the most important components…."

Omega growled at the image playing in front of him. They had mutated nearly a hundred people just to satisfy themselves in their quest to create the 'perfect warrior' They had taken everything from him. Even the chance of one day growing old and leaving this world for the next step…. He was cursed to live an incomplete life as an outcast forever….

"Who am I? Or even better what am I?" He asked quietly.  
Again his question remained unanswered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He felt a surge of power begin to flow through him.

"Awaken my masterpiece!"

"I don't acknowledge you anymore Wily!"

"You will serve me!"

"I know who you are now Wily! You will not deceive me again! I stand by my friends!"

"But if you join me you shall rule beside me and you will be able to spare their lives."

"You are just a shadow Wily. You have no power over me or anyone. As a matter of fact you are merely a defensive program you created inside of me as a last resort. I win. Period."

Zero awoke and felt victorious. He also heard from his automated systems that the attack program was being removed as hostile data to be deleted. Moments later the confirmation of its deletion was announced. At last he had been freed….

"Thank you X for reveling the truth…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

"You have been selected A1291. You are going to become a navigator of the Maverick Hunters. You will not question orders."

"Yes sir." A1291 obeyed.

She would begin her training soon….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

"So who are you?" The tall Reploid asked A1291.

"A1291: Alia." She responded automatically.

"Sheesh what a mouthful. Do you mind if I call you Alia?" He asked.

"You may call me what you wish." She responded automatically once more.

"Thank you. I am Gate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alia faintly smiled; Gate had befriended a reploid that had originally had no personality-the way the MHRB liked. He had given her the chance to live. Even when he went insane he was still a friend in her eyes…even if he was also an enemy at the time...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Grand General Kaldroan."

"Ah ..."

"You called for me sir?"

"I need an assassin. Kill X. Then, after a while terminate Zero."

"Yes sir." He saluted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He walked over to Alia.

"Remembering the past?" Gate asked noting her distant look.

"Yes."

"I don't like to think about the past. It is nothing but trouble…"

"What happened to you? The Gate I knew was a kind, and friendly one…"

"He died with the death of one…."

"With the research accident that claimed Armeana?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry for opening old wounds…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omega-1 slashed through the wall of an auxiliary base that belonged to their new foe whoever he was…

"No! He is here!"

"Ahhh!"

"How pathetic…." A mocking voice taunted Omega.

"You want to fight me as well?"

"There is a huge bounty on you guys you know."

"Not me. I'm not in Blitzkrieg…"

"Doesn't matter. You see they have a bounty on your young, inexperienced head as well boy…."

"You seem confident. Who are you?"

"The name is Dyanamo. It is a pleasure…"

AUTHORS NOTE: BEFORE YOU ASK A1291 IS ALIA'S NAME:L IS THE 12TH LETTER IN THE ALPHABET 9 IS: I AND 1 IS: A... I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND I AM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST... BUT I HOPE THAT THIS WAS WORTH THE WAIT...

REVIEWERS: Mega4life, RandyPandy, Arcy, Alia Light, AND, Epion

THANK YOU FOR BEING KIND AND TAKING TIME TO REVIEW. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Mega Man X Vendetta

Chapter 4

Memories of the Heart

Although the dual government had been successful for almost one hundred years the system collapsed by the end of World War IV. The governments that rose from the ashes were reminiscent of the distant past. Also, the global government was no more. Instead numerous governments rose from it and nations that had been cherished stood proud once more. However, nations have not risen against one another since then. The earth has been given a near universal peace thanks to the efforts of the noble heroes that were willing to sacrifice everything.

X delivered a speech after the final battle and in it he mentioned: "This war; this insanity, it must never be repeated. Live is too precious to waste in such a meaningless way. We must learn to forgive, and we must learn to love one another. Now we must bind ourselves together in friendship and love."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

He snuck into the Hunter HQ. His orders were to target X. Not a problem. He reached the room of the blue hunter and he snuck inside. It shouldn't be long before X returned.

However, something happened that he did not expect, a janitor opened the door and he had no choice but to finish the unfortunate Reploid. But, it had been too loud apparently because a large green and blue hunter wielding dual sabers charged in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axl awoke. What was that? He had been thinking of the past before he had slept… Now it seemed that his hidden past was coming back to him. He had once been an assassin for the MHRB? At least now he was doing the right thing. So did it really matter?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

"You are merely a defect Palette. You will never succeed in life!" Her father shouted at her.

"Fine, I will depart for my new job and I never will see you again."

"You are leaving? What is your new job?" Her brother asked her curiously.

"I have been accepted to become a navigator for the Maverick Hunters." She replied as she walked out of the building.

She had been accepted into the navigation program and if she was to succeed then she needed to work diligently…  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gate sighed. The anti-missile system was running with tremendous difficulties. He needed to find a more powerful version of nuclear fusion… Perhaps a dual core system would work if it just wouldn't overheat… Then if he planted an advanced AI REP chip then maybe it would solve the accuracy problem as well….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

She laughed with delight at Gate's newest project.

"You are the best Gate! So what are you going to name it?"

"Blizzard Wolfang I think…."

"Ingenious once again!"

Gate smiled at Armeana's childlike attitude. He loved everything about her. Her large, luminous, silver eyes caught the light and it made her glow radiantly and her dark auburn hair was… Well he couldn't find the words to describe it. In his eyes she was perfect…

"What are you doing Gate?" Armeana asked.

"Staring at you."

"Gate!" She said in a tone of mixed amusement and exasperation.

"It is because I think you are the most wonderful person on the face of the planet and I also love being around you. Besides that I enjoy basking in your beauty."

"You are quite the charmer Gate….But, you love just being around me? Not me?" She smiled at him.

"Do you need to ask?" Gate replied moving towards her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dynamo huh…" Omega smirked.

"What?" Dynamo demanded.

"You are the one that Axl whipped aren't you? If that is the case then go home and leave me be. I will tear you apart if you tangle with me."

"Right… A lot of people have tried to finish me off and none have succeeded."

"It is simple Dynamo. You ran away. Now you won't have time to run if you fight me…"

Hopefully Dynamo would leave him alone….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

"I wish you the best of luck Layer." Her father hugged her as she prepared to leave.

"Layer…Take this…" Her bother said handing her a long, thin box.

"I can't take your rapier!" She protested.

"Please Layer. I want to be able to sleep knowing that my sister can defend herself."

"I will take good care of it. I know how much it means to you…"

"Make sure you do." He grinned at her even as he spoke in a serious voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A bounty isn't worth dying over…" Dynamo muttered as he looked into Omega's eyes.

Moments later Dynamo transported away.

Omega sighed and moved onwards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weeks Later…

"This is Josel reporting live for ANN. American rebel forces have taken the eastern half of the United States over the past few weeks and British forces have repelled the MHRB and removed the Dual government in England and it is assumed that they will move on Scotland shortly. Brazilian Forces have been able to gain control over the coast and of the Capital. However, the Australian forces have had difficulties against the massive influx of troops to Australia. I am here now beside a tactician who supports neither side. Could you explain what the MHRB is doing?"

"It is likely that the MHRB is maneuvering itself to reengage the enemy after regrouping and rearming."

"What do you expect will happen next?" She asked him.

"The MHRB and Hunter forces have superior numbers and the HLA will not be able to continue to raise war funds at this rate so I would assume that the MHRB will strangle the HLA and then strike the rebellions fiercely…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fusion Reactor online." The computer announced.

"I still don't think that destroying everything is the way to go…"

"If you would have done your job then X, Zero, Axl, and that cursed project of Sigma's would have been dead or joined with us! Then this wouldn't be necessary!"

"Sorry Master I failed…." A Maverick bowed in disgrace as he entered.

"You Fool! What happened?"

"Well… The White disgrace attacked my base… I barely survived…"

"How?"

"Well… I fought him but he let me live… The monster taunts me!" The Maverick roared in anger.

"You have failed me for the last time Virin…"

"Wha…?"

A massive beam of energy erupted from the being on the throne and when the blast ended Virin was no more.

"Master… You are much more powerful than most would assume…" A bodyguard dropPhoped to his knees.

"You are still nothing compared to me." The second in command noted a few moments later.

"Shut up already…" The figure growled in exasperation.

"Oh someone is irritated." He smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Signas watched the troops training. He smiled at the site. They were fighting better than ever and they were fighting for the right…. They were fighting for what they believed in. It gave Signas hope…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I will have to wait on this… Maybe I should finish deleting the virus in Sigma's data…" Gate looked at the disk which contained Sigma's data…

HAS GATE GONE NUTS!?! LETS HOPE NOT... THIS IS GARDIAN X WITH ANOTHER INSTALLMENT OF MEGA MAN X VENDETTA!

REVIEWERS: Mega4life, RandyPandy, Arcy, Alia Light, Epion, HolyDragoon, AND Hikari Phoenix!!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!


	5. Chapter 4

Mega Man X Vendetta

Chapter 4

War Continues

Even though Blitzkrieg attempted to stop the war World War IV continued to escalate. By the end of the first three months at least five hundred thousand casualties were confirmed on all sides. The HLA had taken somewhere around 955,000 casualties in the horrific battles that constantly were being fought. The MHRB had a total of 1,000,000 casualties in the ensuing chaos of losing their main commanders. The lowest numbers lost was on the various rebellions which struck hard and quickly. The estimated total lost was around 500,000. We have gathered evidence that these deaths weighed heavily on the leader of Blitzkrieg and was growing more desperate for a solution to end the war quickly. This may explain the almost suicidal attack that X led against the instigator of the war. This assault would-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is Josel reporting live at yet another battlefield. This time the MHRB is squaring off against the HLA. The two factions appear ready and unwilling to yield. The HLA has nearly fifty thousand units on the frontlines against the estimated one hundred thousand that the MHRB has prepared for actual combat. Yet again the sun will set upon a blood-stained earth…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X closed his eyes and then he could almost hear the screams of agony that would be erupting shortly. He felt helpless. He was unable to stop the tides that would claim even more lives today… What could Blitzkrieg do to stop the war? If they could just target the primary problems… But that required information. Their new adversary hadn't left the slightest trace of where he might be. It seemed hopeless…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Snap out of it X!" Zero growled as soon as he took a glance at X.

"Am I that obvious?" X asked opening his eyes.

"I know you too well to fool me."

"Then you will know what is on my mind then…"

"What can I do to stop the war, if we just had info, it seems hopeless, blah, blah, blah… Really X… Think about it. We have gone upstream without a paddle before and we shall do so again."

"But, how?"

"The enemy will make some kind of mistake. They always do. Then, it will be our time to strike."

"Do we have any investigative sites?"

"That's more like it X!" Zero smiled slightly in encouragement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master…. Armageddon is ready to enter final construction."

"Excellent! At long last!"

"But I still want to fight this weak X." The second in command protested.

"I will allow you to do so. If you lose it will matter not because, the earth will die as soon as you fall and all will be destroyed... If you win then maybe the earth can be used a while longer…. And anyways I will love the look of shock X will have when he realizes that everything that has transpired to this point has been of my design! I will allow you to reveal the truth when you encounter him."

"He will be able to die with the truth at least." The second in command smirked.

"Enjoy the fight. Either outcome will suffice for my plans."

"I'm touched." He replied dryly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gate flicked though the field reports. He had to try to finish the cleaning of Sigma. If he could bring Sigma back to the right side then maybe… Maybe it would be an advantage… He set the reports down and went back to the computer that was analyzing Sigma's original data. If he did this then he could truly be called the best. He would be able to free a Reploid from the clutches of the most malevolent virus ever.

"I will do this in memory of Armeana." Gate swore to himself.

The memory of her was all he had left… He would dedicate all of his accomplishments to her. His failures he dedicated to himself…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omega tore the Hangar bay door off of its hinges and tossed the massive four foot thick door aside indifferently.  
"How is it possible? That door was designed to withstand any major assault!" One scientist demanded of another.

"Because that is the Omega Project which stands before us…"

"Omega Project?"

"The final project which Sigma executed…"

"I don't care about 'executed projects' but you will reveal what you know to me!" Omega spoke sharply.

"Or what?" The first scientist demanded.

"I will have deal with the other meaning of 'Execute'." Omega shrugged.

He was dealing on a fine line here… Too much acting and they would be able to call his bluff…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hatred cannot create life. Life begets life and death begets death. We must accept each other as living and worthy individuals. Otherwise, the sacrifices we made will have been in vain."

X; 21XX A.D.

International Diplomat, Keeper of the Peace, Defender of the Allied Governments,

Guardian of the Earth, Leader of Blitzkrieg, Honorary Member of the National Conference, Honorary Citizen of the United States of America, Honorary Citizen of Israel, Honorary Citizen of England, Honorary Citizen of Brazil, Honorary Citizen of Australia, etc.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sometimes life requires disputes. I was honed on the dispute which required the sword and the mistakes I made must never be repeated. We must never forget."

Zero; 21XX A.D.

Defender of the Allied Governments, Guardian of the Earth, Second in command of Blitzkrieg, Honorary Member of the National Conference, Honorary Citizen of the United States of America, Honorary Citizen of Israel, Honorary Citizen of England, Honorary Citizen of Brazil, Honorary Citizen of Australia, etc.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There needs to be more 'kick back and enjoy life' and less 'you insulted me and now I will try to rip you apart'. Let us just move forward to a brighter future."

Axl; 21XX A.D.

Defender of the Allied Governments, Guardian of the Earth, Member of Blitzkrieg, Honorary Member of the National Conference, Honorary Citizen of the United States of America, Honorary Citizen of Israel, Honorary Citizen of England, Honorary Citizen of Brazil, Honorary Citizen of Australia, etc.

MEGA MAN X VENDETTA IS JUST WARMING UP! I LOVE HEARING FROM ALL OF YOU! PLEASE REVIEW!

REVIEWERS: Mega4life, RandyPandy, Arcy, Alia Light, Epion, HolyDragoon, Hikari Phoenix, AND crazyman 5000!!! THANK YOU ALL!


	6. Chapter 5

Mega Man X Vendetta

Chapter 5

Rise of the Empire

Even though Republic's were born after WWIV the MHRB gave birth to a new government. Thus the 'global' empire was born. While this empire was short lived the new Grand General Armon declared himself emperor and through this action people began to realize that perhaps; maybe, X was right after all. Even though this was the case the new empire took total control over all media outlets they could gain a hold of and the ones they couldn't (in particular the American News Network) they banned from broadcasting in their territories. The RB Empire (Regulation Board Empire) began to take the resources of its controlled territories and used the acquired resources to wage war at an even greater scale. They began to threaten the Rebel forces with nuclear weapons and instead of surrendering even more began to resist. ANN became an important military and citizen media source for the rebels. ANN began to air on two different frequencies. One was a scrambled frequency which was used to coordinate the rebel forces and the other was used to deliver information to the populace.

The new empire also revived the destroyed program 'Repliforce'. This massive army was rebuilt and rearmed in record time. Within a few months Repliforce had been rebuilt to its former ranks. At its peak Repliforce would exceed two trillion ground units, one trillion units in its tank legions, and one trillion units in its air division. This awesome force would become an important part of the empire. It was assumed that this new empire would overwhelm the rebel forces within a few weeks…. Repliforce would be used in over five hundred battles and each time they went to war they seemed to become larger. However, what was not expected was that the rebel forces would absorb the HLA and the two would fight for the rebel's goals. Also the rebel forces had various advantages. Some of them were; better training, guerrilla warfare, and better technology. However, the odds were stacked against them in a twenty to one ratio. Only with the destruction of Armageddon would they have any true hope at victory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is Josel reporting from ANN HQ with an important announcement. No longer are rebels facing the MHRB but instead, a new government. The RB Empire was born just a few hours ago. This 'global' empire has already begun its rampage against those who would oppose it and it has created a new tax system for its militaristic movements. It is illegal to say anything negative about it, it is illegal to…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"An empire? I will join the rebels! At least believe in freedom!"

"I guess that Blitzkrieg was innocent after all…"

"What is wrong mom?"

"The MHRB lied to us…"

"But they promised…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Commander the general of the HLA wishes to speak to you."

"Very well…"

"Have you heard about the RB Empire's new project?" The General asked.

"What is it?"

"Repliforce… They plan to restore it and make it even bigger… So this is my proposal; the HLA joins your forces to confront this new enemy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stage one complete…" Gate sighed in relief. He had unscrambled Sigma's data.

Next he would delete the virus…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zero…" Iris whispered as she walked over to him.

"Iris what is it?"

"Besides this war? I feel separated from everyone…"

She was in front of Zero and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I will always be here for you Iris. I promise."

"Zero can we stay like this for a while?"

Zero smiled down at her.

"As you wish."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omega picked the scientist up by his jacket with this thumb and index finger. The scientist looked terrified at the lack of strength he required to lift him.

"How is this possible? I am a 20 times my size weighted reploid…"

"That's all?" Omega asked curiously.

"I get it! I will give you any information you want! Just please don't hurt me!"

"Good." Omega set the unfortunate reploid down.

The other scientist looked at Omega nervously.

"You come along too." Omega said with out turning to look at the second scientist.

He gave a small whimper and followed.

"You know if I was a Maverick hunter I would either have to terminate you or you would go to jail… But, seeing as I am not I can let you two go after we are finished here."

The two sighed in relief. Maybe he wasn't totally evil after all…

WELL... NOT MUCH ACTION SORRY... BUT IT DOES SET THE STAGE FOR FUTURE ACTION... UNTIL NOW BLITZKRIEG HAS HAD NO TARGET... WORLD WAR IV'S STAGE IS SET, THE PIECES ARE IN PLACE, NOW BATTLE MUST ERUPT... CHAPTER 5 OF MEGA MAN X VENDETTA IS UP AT LONG LAST!!! SORRY ABOUT THE UPLOAD PROBLEM'S!

REVIEWERS:Mega4life, RandyPandy, Arcy, Alia Light, Epion, HolyDragoon, Hikari Phoenix, crazyman 5000, AND starscreammega!!! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!

SINCERELY, GARDIAN X


	7. Chapter 6

Mega Man X Vendetta

Chapter 6

Invasion

Instead of the assumed absorption of Australia the United States was attacked viciously by the newly established RB Empire. In its forces the first Repliforce assault units entered their first battles. Later, the attack would become comprised of primarily Repliforce. Even though this was the case the American flag would still flutter in the breeze in the boarders of the United States.

Inside of the boarders of the RB Empire a new group was born to tactically strike at the enemies of the RB Empire. This new elite assassin and attack group would become known as-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"X we have intercepted communications from the RB Empire!" Alia called out to him as she sprinted towards X.  
"I know that look what is it?" X demanded as he grabbed his saber.

"They are attacking the United States! They demand that the U.S. rebels surrender unconditionally! The intercepted communications indicate that even if they surrender the Empire will smite them all! Then, they plan on making an 'example' of its people by a live, international broadcast! They plan on reducing the population of America to nothing! X what should we do?" Alia asked.

"Blitzkrieg will aid the nation of America. We will go to war… Alia, contact their leaders and bring them up to date."

"Right." She started to turn.

"And Alia..."

"What?"

"I will return to you alive. I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The RB Empire began its surprise attack on the east coast of the United States at Two A.M. Atlantic time. They have demanded that the United States of America surrenders unconditionally. In their forces the famous emblem of Repliforce is present on about twenty-nine percent of their troops. You can see the artillery fire from here as well as the planes that are exploding and crashing to the ground. ANN will move its headquarters from Washington D.C. until it is safe to return. As such news broadcasting will be interrupted for a time. We at ANN apologize for the inconvenience."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X slashed the Imperial tank in half before dashing to his next enemy. A small cluster of troops trained their machine guns on him. He saw that two of them sported the Repliforce R on their left shoulders.

"Its X! Watch out! Fire only at X! Coordinate your attacks!" The golden armored commander shouted.

X switched to the strike armor. He frowned at the enemy and activated the particle beam cannon batteries on his shoulders. The retracted cannons revealed themselves and rested on his shoulders. The two cannons began their barrage at the enemy as he dashed towards them. His wrists began to glow and the E-Blades resonated with power. When he neared the decimated forces he retracted the cannons and slashed at the troops whom had become disorganized from the particle barrage. Moments later, the only one still standing was the golden armored commander.

"Finally…" The commander grinned.

"Your troops are finished and you say finally?"

"I don't need them and I am not part of the RB Empire either. X you fell into a calculated trap that I set for you!"

"You don't get it do you? Blitzkrieg may fall into a trap but we get out of it and give the enemy a world of pain doing so."

"I am better than Vile was. He was merely a pawn all of his life- to be used and tossed away at will. I am the second in command of the one you want to stop…If you can beat me I will let you in on a little secret but, either way the commander will be capable of destroying anything… Behold who I truly am!" The commander's armor began to flicker and its coloration and even the size of the commander began to shift…

NOW THINGS ARE HEATING UP!

SINCERELY, GARDIAN X

REVIEWERS:Mega4life, RandyPandy, Arcy, Alia Light, Epion, HolyDragoon, Hikari Phoenix, crazyman 5000, AND starscreammega!!! THANK YOU ALL!


	8. Chapter 7

Mega Man X Vendetta

Chapter 7

Vendetta

During the RB Empire's reign and their obsessive war against the western hemisphere a scientist from the distant past would aid the organization of Blitzkrieg with a very special program which would end the threat of nuclear war posing a significant danger to the earth. Nuclear weapons of mass destruction would become useless against the new global defensive program. This defense program would be dubbed by the population as 'Defender'. The official designation was WMDXTerMInaTOR0122. Military forces shortened it to 'Terminator' for simplicity until the newer term 'Defender' became popular. The Defender Program is designed to orbit the earth in the stratosphere and the small ring-like structure intercepts the nuclear weapon and wraps around it. Then, it sends a massive EMP blast into the weapon- frying all of its systems. Thereby, rendering the nuclear weapon useless. With a 100 percent rate of success this has become a vital way of protecting the earth from another nuclear war. Even with the destruction of all nuclear weapons the defender program still orbits the earth in case of emergency and it is also used for numerous other purposes now as well. Because of its powerful tracking systems it can be used to locate, and even act as a GPS if necessary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If you could never defeat Mega Man then what makes you think that you could defeat me Bass?" X demanded.

"The only reason Mega Man always won is because of the circumstances X."

"Reality check Bass- I was there. I was Mega Man at one time."

"So he was correct- you have remembered at last…"

"Bass just surrender."

"No. Prepare to die X!"

X placed his hand on his left arm and aimed at Bass.

"So be it…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zero grabbed hold of the tank and threw it into the enemy lines.

"Bravo Zero!" A Reploid stood clapping. He had an R engraved on his left shoulder.

"And you are?" Zero redrew his Saber.

"Delta 338- commander of the ground units."

"Go back to you empire and hide." Zero replied scornfully.

"I have orders. Time for you to die."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X jumped over the shot from Bass' primitive buster and charged his own buster. When X landed he fired the charged shot and Bass was barely able to dodge the attack. X gave him no time to recover as he dashed up to Bass and ignited his E-Combat blades. X began to pound on Bass.  
"Give up Bass! I know you can see reason!"

The blades hammered on Bass and X could tell that the attacks were working. However, Bass somehow disengaged X and jumped into the air.

"I will not be defeated that easily! Treble!" Bass shouted in a loud voice.

Treble appeared and they fused together.

"Now I have all the advantage I need against you X!" Bass called out tauntingly.

X ignored Bass and he activated his own flight systems.

"That is an old trick of yours Bass and frankly, I am disappointed." X said after he was level with Bass.

"That maybe an old trick but this isn't." Bass grabbed two sabers from his belt.

"There goes your advantages X."

"Another meaningless death… Bass… I gave you plenty of chances…"

Bass merely held his sabers at the ready. X began to focus and he started to glow a pale blue.

"This pointless rivalry will end today…"

The pale blue glow switched to a brighter blue.

X released the stored energy from his buster and the Strike Armor's Giga attack erupted. A massive bright blue beam exploded from his buster and it enveloped Bass.

"No!" Bass cried out as it hit him.

When the attack finally ended the battlefield was silent. It was as if the attack was seen all the way across the entire battlefield. Bass was lying on the ground sparking as X landed next to him.

"You never have learned the truth Bass. That is why you never could defeat Mega Man and that is why you couldn't defeat me either. Evil cannot triumph. It is merely an imitation of power and it is the opposite of true strength. I am strong because I fight for a noble cause which I can believe in with all of my being. That is why Zero defeated the virus. He believed in truth and life. He wanted to be free."

FINALLY! THANK YOU LOYAL REVIEWERS!

Mega4life, RandyPandy,Arcy, Alia Light, Epion, HolyDragoon, Hikari Phoenix, crazyman 5000 AND starscreammega,

SINCERELY, GARDIAN X


	9. Chapter 8

Mega Man X Vendetta  
Chapter 8

Admittance

With Blitzkrieg aiding the American Rebels the RB Empire's assault on the United States ground to a halt. The RB Empire would continue the assault until the end of the war in ever increasing numbers. However, the troops that had recently joined Blitzkrieg- former Maverick Hunters the attacks would prove to be ineffective. The new commanding Allied General 'Signas' would be the best ally of the Rebel forces. With his phenomenal military tactics, extensive experience, and his extremely passionate troops he would become a hero that has never been forgotten.  
However, one that everyone knows of would give his life to save the earth. His sacrifice would be remembered even though he was hated by so many. By overloading his systems he would be the key in the destruction of Armageddon So now as the Scholar of the Global Republics' Alliance I would like to pay tribute to one whom has shown that-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright X… I might as well reveal the truth… Since it is too late to stop now anyways… You have been had. Everything that has taken place recently has been of the commanders will. It is simple; the earth's time is limited. Armageddon will begin shortly. WW IV… is just a pawn in his plan. His true target is nothing but… Well you will find out soon enough. X the Earth will be completely destroyed soon. The truth is; the nukes were nothing but a distraction… This war is merely a tool as well…"

"Why were you leading the troops into battle?" X demanded calmly.

"The commander has total control over The MHRB and its new 'Empire' it is just a tool. If it succeeds then, fine; if not that is fine too…" Bass replied.

"As leader of Blitzkrieg; I formally place you in custody- You have the Right to remain silent, as of now everything you say is under full record." X said as he walked over to Bass.

"What about the other information?" Bass demanded.

"It is military information and may be used as necessary to counter your commander." X answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moments Before

A massive blue beam shot overhead and the RB Troops looked frightened. Obviously they didn't have that kind of firepower. Zero estimated that it was at least fifty feet in diameter. Zero smirked. X's Giga attack had become truly impressive. The 'Strike Beam' was second to none...

The silence that occurred was oppressive and Zero turned back towards Delta 338.

"Ready Delta?" Zero asked and held his saber at the ready.

"Yes…"

Zero slammed his fist into the ground and a massive wave of energy erupted from him. The attack enveloped Delta and when the attack ended Delta still stood and he held a familiar saber in one hand…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omega sensed the energy explode above him and he knew it was X. The oncoming ground forces became even more hesitant when they saw the beam fly across the entire battlefield. They had become fearful after Omega had dispatched two thousand troops as they neared him. Another five hundred fell from his longer ranged attacks. Omega wasn't really sure how many were destroyed when he had destroyed the Battleship that had neared the land. Maybe three thousand… If it was at normal capacity then that was the toll…

Omega charged his buster and aimed at the largest group he could hit. He quickly fired ten plasma shots at the tank squadron. The entire hundred-strong tank squad was engulfed in bright white-hot flames…

Yet another group eliminated…

He was doing the right thing… But what was this feeling? His heart felt heavy… He was feeling? How? The only emotion he knew was anger… Why? What was this emotion? Maybe abominations could feel too…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axl rolled pass the attacks from the enemy Vulcan cannons and jumped onto the cockpit and fired at the glass. After a series of bullets he broke through. Axl quickly dispatched the unit manning the anti-troop tank. He quickly turned its weapons upon the RB Empire's own forces. Sure, he was strong but the Tank would be able to take a beating and it could fire faster too with its twenty Vulcan Cannons.

"Time to push them back…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Data unscramble 80

"Busy Gate?"

"Impossible… How did you get inside Blitzkrieg HQ?"

"It wasn't easy but, like you I must atone as well… Signas gave me this opportunity…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is ANN reporting live on the east coast near Washington D.C. The rebel forces have released a number of reports. Including that yes, the United States is under attack by the RB empire and- wait… The United States has announced that Blitzkrieg is a non Maverick organization in the United States of America… The shift to non Maverick Status is happening across the globe in countries that have declared their independence."

SORRY! I HAVE HAD A LOT TO DO RECENTLY, SOON SCHOOL WILL BE OUT FOR THE YEAR AND I CAN RELAX A LITTLE MORE...

SINCERELY, GARDIAN X

REVIEWERS: Mega4life, RandyPandy, Arcy, Alia Light, Epion, HolyDragoon, Hikari Phoenix, crazyman 5000, AND star scream mega


	10. Chapter 9

Mega Man X Vendetta

Chapter 9

The True Strength of Zero

"Just because you hold the Colonel's saber doesn't mean you have gained his strength." Zero replied scornfully.

"Zero… You don't get it do you? It is so much more than a mere weapon…. The Colonel's data resides within his saber. It also had some… shall we say- enhancements?"

During the words of Delta 338 a blue aura began to appear.

"I never have caught your name. Who are you?" Zero asked the blue entity after it took solid form.

"I am Dr. Light. I am the creator of X. I know your story now Zero. Wily- he never figured out the most important thing… Have you Zero? Have you figured it out?"

"I think so…"

"Well?"

"Give me a moment to take care of this 'Delta' character."

"Very well."

Meanwhile, Delta 338 stood there gaping at Dr. Light's sudden appearance. Delta had lowered his saber and his mouth had hung slightly open.

"You ready Delta?" Zero asked the shocked enemy.

"Um… Yea…" Delta assumed a fighting stance and the two figures charged at each other.

The fighting style of Delta brought back memories of the Colonel and the fight they had so many years before… Parry, Counter, Thunder saber… slash… they were all there…

As they fought Zero felt within himself a power that he had never sensed before. It reminded him of X. Was this the same emotion that X drew on for strength? Was this why X was so strong? This power was something that also brought to mind Iris. Then, suddenly, Zero realized; X was strong because his strength stemmed from more than justice, more than raw power, even more than hatred- it came from love. Zero finally understood why they had always won before and why they must always win. He understood at long last…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X tossed Bass into the maximum security prison cell in Blitzkrieg's military holding center. It was more than enough to keep someone inside. He needed to get back to the battlefield too…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He began to move faster, his attacks suddenly became stronger, it was impossible to hit him. For the first time in Delta's life he became fearful. Zero had intensified his assault and it was far stronger than the highest predictions of RB Intel. He suddenly realized that he was going to lose. It was horrifying. Delta barely dodged Zero's saber and he found himself staring at the front of Zero's fully charged buster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zero fired at Delta and his buster did more damage than he ever thought possible from the weapon. It created an explosion that enveloped Delta and himself as well.

However, Zero merely stood his ground and the shockwave did nothing to him. For a moment Zero feared that he may have been using a training weapon- all show. However, the theory dried up when he saw Delta staggering trying to regain himself.

"You can't win with a false power. Too bad you didn't realize it. It comes from within." Zero said before dashing over to Delta.

Zero's saber was pointed to the ground. After he was merely a few feet away he spun and brought his saber up. When he was facing Delta again he swung the Z-saber at the form of Delta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last things Delta saw was a flash of spinning red and gold before the green glow of Zero's saber. For a moment, he was able to realize that he had been defeated and slashed in half. After that final thought he knew nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Delta's hand dropped the Colonels' saber before he exploded. White hot flames flickered around Zero. Zero scanned the temperature and realized that it was nearly 400 degrees Celsius. The sand around him turned to glass instantly. He felt his own armor begin to weaken.

"I am not going down! Iris- I will live for her…"

He felt the resolve to survive the flames strengthen him. However, resolve would not be enough. Zero grabbed his saber and concentrating he used a combination of various Ice techniques to create a massive ice sword which, he then used as a shield.

After a time the flames finally receded. Still gripping the hilt of his trusted weapon he looked around. Dr. Light still stood there waiting to speak to him. Zero looked for the weapon that once belonged to Iris's brother. He was surprised to see it had survived the flames. True, it was damaged severely, but it was still in existence. Putting his weapon away Zero knelt and took the Colonel's saber. Then, he turned back to Dr. Light.

"Sorry it took so long."

"It is alright. Zero; have you learned where power truly comes from and its true usage?"

"I have. It comes from the heart. It is something that anyone can draw on. But, to have true power it cannot come from an evil source. Justice is noble, Duty is effective but they alone do not give true strength. It comes from love, not lust, not passion but a pure and unconditional love…"

Dr. Light gave him a warm smile.

"You know if Wily would have heard you say that then he would probably be convulsing right now."

"That is fine with me. Now I will deal with the rest of this rabble…"

"I trust you Zero. I think my son has made a good choice in a friend. Zero please give my regards to X…" Dr. Light said in way of parting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'On that day the infamous 'Red Destroyer' was no more and instead a hero was born. His strength would inspire generations to come to greatness.'

Memoirs of Dr. Tharom

22XX A.D.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Complacency must never become an issue. It is up to each of us to protect the peace we have created. It wasn't just Blitzkrieg that ended the war it was the people whom fought and died for their nations. We must never forget them." Zero honored the rebel fighters in his speech at the end of WWIV.

BEHOLD! I HAVE UPDATED!!! SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! SUMMER IS HERE; THE EVIL SCHOOL YEAR IS DONE! THEREFORE, IT IS FITTING THAT I CAN UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY.

REVIEWERS: Mega4life, RandyPandy, Arcy, Alia Light, Epion, HolyDragoon, Hikari Phoenix, crazyman 5000, AND starscreammega

SINCERELY, GARDIAN X


	11. Chapter 10

Mega Man X Vendetta

Chapter 10

Defender

"Yes! That is it! Dr. Doppler I am impressed." Gate said to the renowned scientist as he showed a way to decrease the required energy output to the anti nuclear missile program. Instead of a heavy and powerful body the scientists created a new form for the program. It was a small piece of equipment and shaped like a ring. The AI program didn't have to be as advanced as Gate had feared. However, the duo was able to add functions to aid it in its patrol work. An advanced GPS with homing functions, a trajectory function and advanced communications meant that if a missile was too far away and it would hit the system could warn the nation under attack.

(Hours Later)

The WMDXTerMInaTOR0122 had finally been finished. The two scientists had called X and he had given them the all clear to launch the program. The Members of Blitzkrieg had gathered at the launch site and the navigators stood at the computers to watch and keep the launch running smoothly. Gate and Dr. Doppler stood at the launch pad to continue running checks to make sure the program was running efficiently. X, Zero, and Axl stood beside the operators to watch the history making event.

"Ten." The countdown began.  
X held his breath as Alia counted down to launch.

"Liftoff." Alia announced.

The small rocket lifted into the skies and after a few moments Alia spoke again.

"Rocket has disassembled and the Terminator program is free… All systems are green! The launch was a total success!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Days Later

"Dr. Doppler, take a look at this."

"This is Sigma!"

"Yes I know. But, he was once a great Reploid. Maybe if the Virus was eliminated from his code…"

"He would return to his original self?"

"Yes…"

"He would be horrified from what he had become."

"Then he would need to make amends to the best of his ability."

"So are you proposing to resurrect him?"

"Yes. I don't want to see Blitzkrieg fight all alone."

"The Rebels-"

"-Are too busy trying to survive! You know this as well as anyone else. If it wasn't for X and the others then the United States would be a conquered territory that had no people except the occupying soldiers! They are outnumbered, outgunned, and outclassed by Repliforce alone! As a matter of fact it has become a twenty to one ratio! We have to get to the heart of the problem."

"Yes… I know… But…"

"Then let's get to work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master… An object was shot into the skies. We cannot find it now though… The data we obtained was 'WMDXTerMInaTOR0122'. We assume it stands for Weapons of Mass Destruction Terminator'."

"So Blitzkrieg has removed another threat that we had…Perhaps it is time to test our Anti-spacecraft weapons on Armageddon."

"What target master?"

"The Earth. Fire a single barrage."

"It shall be done my master."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'One assault from Armageddon caused billions of deaths and damage to the earth was in the Trillions of Zenny. Even still the war would rage. WWIV could not be stopped. The RB Empire made certain of that.'

Memoirs of Dr.Tharom

SORRY! I COULDN'T RESIST. NOW YOU MUST WAIT...HAHAHAHA! ERM... GOT CARRIED AWAY...

GARDIAN X

REVIEWERS: Mega4life, RandyPandy, Arcy, Alia Light, Epion, HolyDragoon, Hikari Phoenix, Crazyman 5000, AND star scream mega

THANK YOU ALL


	12. Chapter 11

Mega Man X Vendetta

Chapter 11

Wounded

"X! I have detected a powerful energy surge from space! It is headed for the earth! The energy emission is staggering! If that hits us then there won't be much left of this planet! Impact in twenty seconds! Take cover!" Alia cried from the Navigation room.

Later

"This is X; sound off."

"This is Zero, Iris is here beside me. She is a little shaken up but is fine."

"This is Gate, The research lab is just fine. Doppler has already started working again…"

"This is Palette, Layer is out cold but she is alive and should wake in a few hours. I'm okay."

"Hey guys, this is Axl, I am alive and okay except for… Could someone please move this junk off of me?"

"Looks like Blitzkrieg lives to fight another day… This is Omega and I came to check up on the group. I will get this junk off of your comrade X."

"Thanks Omega."

"Alia? Please report."

The silence was oppressive. X could feel that she was in trouble.

"Attention; all personnel; if you are wounded then please go to the medical center ASAP, all repair personnel report to medical as well. Navigators who can respond begin to asses the damage to our staff and report injured people to the Medical center."

X then whispered quietly "Alia…"

He sprinted to the Navigation Center.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moments Later

"I know she is in here… Alia can you hear me?" X called out in a loud voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alia------ou hea---me?" came to her. She was covered by debris and she knew that she was severely wounded.

"X…?" She called out, however, it only came out as a whisper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He heard a muffled sound and he knew in his heart that it was Alia.

"Hang on! I will find you!"

X began to dig through the debris. It felt like an eternity. However, in a matter of minutes he had uncovered her right hand and with his left hand he grabbed hold of hers.

"I'm here Alia. Don't give up."

Moments later he was pulling her out of the rubble. She was covered in grey dirt from head to toe. However, that was the least of his concerns. She had been hit by shrapnel and it had penetrated her armor. She was in dire need of medical attention. An occasional shower of sparks flew from her neck. A steel rod had gone through the left corner of her neck and had wedged itself inside her flesh.

"Alia listen, you have taken severe damage and to survive you need to follow these directions. Don't shut down! Because if you do there is a major possibility right now that your circuits may overload. It also means that you will have to go through the initial part of repair awake. But, Alia I will be there with you. You have helped me in times of need. Now it's my turn."

Alia smiled faintly at him.

"I didn't realize that you knew about repair work."

"I first learned when I became a Hunter. I wanted to save anyone I could and that meant learning how to mend Reploid's- Field Repair. I always keep a field kit on hand."

With that he began to stabilize her…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One Hour Later

"Gate this is X. I need you to run down to medical and get a stretcher."

"Oh?"

"Alia has been wounded. I have just stabilized her enough that we can move her. Get it as quickly as possible. We are in the Navigation room."

"Sure thing."

Gate cut the transmission and sprung from his chair.

"Where you headed in such a hurry?" Dr. Doppler asked curiously.

Ignoring the question, Gate sprinted from the room. He turned the corner and opened the door to the Medical center.

"Where are the stretchers?" Gate demanded of everyone upon entry.

The medic looked at Gate for a moment and spoke.

"Now Dr. Gate-" Gate winced at the 'Dr.' "Just barging in and demanding equipment when there is a major crisis-"

"That is why I am here you idiot! A navigator was severely wounded and X is trying to keep her alive!"

"Ah… Right then, sorry sir. Hey Salden! Get an emergency restabilization kit and follow Dr. Gate"

"Thanks, but just one thing; don't call me Dr. Gate. Gate will do." Gate said to the medic as Salden approached with the stretcher and the supplies.

Gate quickly guided the Medic that was with him to the navigation room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Great you are here…" X was relived as he saw Gate and the Medic following him.

"Yes. Commander X Please stand aside as I stabilize Ms. Alia."

"I have already stabilized her as much as the situation will allow. We just need to finish repairing her."

"You are full of surprises. X can you help me get her on the-"

"Yes."

"On three then, one, two, three!"

X and Salden lifted Alia carefully and placed her on the stretcher. Then the trio quickly went to Medical. Salden asked him numerous medical questions and he answered to the best of his abilities.

"If you had just a few more weeks of training you would be considered an EMT." Salden noted after they past the R&D lab.

X only dimly heard him as he was paying full attention to Alia. He still held her hand as they entered the Medical Center.

"Commander you will have to move so we can work." Lifesavor said as he neared them.

X nodded. As he started to back away he spoke to her.

"Don't give up. You mean so much to me Alia…"

HOLD ON ALIA... NOTES; I BOUGHT RPG MAKER 3 AND I BECAME ALMOST OBSESSED WITH IT... SO I ELIMINATED MY WRITING TIME TO ALMOST NOTHING THAT AND THE FACT I HAVE ADDITIONAL WORK I HAD NOT EXPECTED... SORRY! HOWEVER, I WON'T HAVE TO BE GONE FROM 8 TO NOON FOR MUCH LONGER- ABOUT ANOTHER WEEK... I KNOW THIS CHAPTER ISN'T LONG AND I APOLOGIZE. BUT, I THOUGHT THAT I SHOULDN'T LEAVE YOU HANGING WITH ABSOLUTELY NOTHING...

REVIEWERS: Mega4life, RandyPandy, Arcy, Alia Light, Epion, HolyDragoon, Hikari Phoenix, crazyman 5000, AND starscreammega,


	13. Chapter 12

Mega Man X Vendetta  
Chapter 12

Opened Hearts

A shocking truth was revealed when Alia went to be repaired. She was not created by the MHRB but instead by one of the greatest scientists to have ever lived. She was far more complex that the MHRB could create. Her internal systems rival those of Mega Man X and Zero themselves. This however, almost meant the death of Alia and only through a daring move in the surgery her did she survive. X however, would be given no time to watch over her, due to the fact that his position meant that nearly a thousand people were depending on him to lead and pull the organization through the disaster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright. Lets numb her pain. Input code 3372." Lifesavor ordered.

"Yes sir." His nurse obeyed.

"Sir the code has failed. The patient has a phenomenal defense program. Was she really made at MHRB REP Center?" Another nurse asked.

"That is where she was supposed to have been created…. Nurses, do a full scan of the patient."

"Sir, her internal systems are far more advanced than any I have ever seen. Our technology can't get a full scan!"

"Just like…"

"Sir?"

"We will have to do the best we can. Get Lifepreserver over here."

"Yes sir."

Moments later Lifepresever approached.

"What is it Lifesavor?" He asked of his counter part.

"We need you to keep the patient stable as we repair her."

"Understood."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Into the Surgery…

"Her systems are at a critical level Dr!" His nurse shouted.

"We can't lose her! Initiate code 772 and get that steel rod out of her neck!" Lifesavor growled.

"But if we do that she may lose too much power and then…"

"I know! She may overload to compensate but we have no choice!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the Surgery…

Lifesavor walked out of the room and he saw X leaning against the opposite wall. His usually calm eyes had become worried. Every part of his demeanor suggested the stress X was under.

"Is she alright?" X asked as soon as Lifesavor appeared.

"Yes, the surgery was a success and she should recover. However, she may lose her voice…"

"What?" X eyes widened and Lifesavor grabbed X by the shoulders.

"Calm down. We will not know until she is healthy."

"But-!"

"X! You saw how close the beam was to her voice controls! Any closer and it would be a guaranteed thing that we would have to replace her voice systems! X it is a miracle she is still alive! Be grateful that it may be a replacement instead of a burial!"

Lifesavor's mention of 'burial' visibly shook X.

"You-your right…"  
X's breathing became heavy.

"It's just that…I never wanted her to…" X tried to speak.

"I understand X… Man, you have got it bad… Head over heels in love even." Lifesavor grinned slightly at X.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Was X's reply.

"Can I see Alia?" X asked after a moment.

"Won't do any good but if you want to you may." Lifesavor replied.

"Why?"

"She has gone into shut-down to recharge-right after the operation. But, X I need to speak to you about her."

"What is it?"

"Was she really created by the MHRB?"

"I think so. Why?"

"She has systems nearly as advanced as your own. We couldn't scan her barely at all. It is like she was created by a super- engineer…"

"Or a close friend…" A blue aura appeared.

"Dr. Light?"

"Yes X it is me. Alia was created by a younger scientist than myself. His name was; Dr. Cossack. I had shown my research of Reploid technology to him and he asked if he could create a Reploid as well. I had agreed. He worked tirelessly and finally Alia was born. I knew then that your lives would be closely intertwined."

"But, why was she in the MHRB training program?"

"She was discovered in Dr. Cossack's Lab in a stasis state. They carefully moved her to the production facility and then they woke her… Before they awoke her though they carefully hid her past and placed a substitute past into her in its place- the one they create in all MHRB creations."

"Which is?"

"Serve loyally, and without question. Having personality is a hindrance…"

"My word…" Lifesavor looked extremely offended.

X's eyes blazed at the thought of someone doing such a brutal thing.

"X… Because I knew Dr. Cossack I can help Alia. But, X I will need your help."

"How can I help Dr.?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It is extraordinary." Jonathan said to his assistant.

"Yes Dr. Jonathan. She is strong."

"But it is more than that. If X hadn't been the one to have stabilized her she would most probably be dead right about now."

"Yes I agree sir. He has skill in repairing Reploids."

"I am beginning to wonder if X really has a limit. He is an excellent Politian, he is a phenomenal fighter, someone who is familiar with economics, and to top it off he is a physician!"

"That maybe why he is the leader of Blitzkrieg."  
"I forgot to mention…"

The nurse rolled her eyes as Jonathan continued to ramble on about X's strengths.

"Dr. Jonathan? I need to mention that Alia's systems couldn't be properly scanned. Apparently she is too complex."

"Odd… Only two other Reploids have that same feature…"

"Who Dr.?"

"Commanders X and Zero…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours Later…

"Well done X. Her voice should heal now. If not, then return to my lab with Alia and we will repair her voice systems."

"Thanks Dr. Light." X said in an exhausted voice.

"My pleasure." Dr. Light said as he faded out.

"Commander X!" A former Maverick Hunter called out to him.

"What is it?" X asked as he turned to look at the speaker.

Armarn walked over to him. He was an average sized hunter who wore a silver armor and the slits in the sides of his gauntlets were a dead giveaway of his short ranged, energy combat blades. He was the best of the 18th unit save for the commander himself.

"We need to process orders and Commander Zero has suggested a high level meeting of Blitzkrieg."

"Why didn't he just contact me through the radio systems…?" X wondered.

"Communications are in shambles sir. Only internal communication units still operate. Commander Zero's radio functions are currently damaged as well sir."

"I see… Have him get that fixed. As to the meeting I will think on our course of action and then call for the meeting. Have the other members of the meeting do the same. Meeting will be held….Tomorrow at 1800 hours."

X hated the thought of leaving Alia but, he felt that he had little choice. This was a burden he had to carry. Blitzkrieg was depending on the leadership- in particular; him…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Blitzkrieg would become legendary for its rapid recovery and its retaliatory strike against the Super-Weapon 'Armageddon'"

Memoirs of Dr. Therom

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The space weapon's power was so great that it could have obliterated an entire galaxy in a matter of seconds. Technology had progressed to such a great length that it could eliminate itself. Therefore, the new governments fought to eliminate combat technology. It was only a partial success. For, they never could fully trust one another. X's statement summed it up well. 'The greatest tragedy of all is not being able to love nor trust one another.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thy time hast come. It is time to arise from thy slumber…" A voice murmured quietly.

I HAVE UPDATED ONCE AGAIN! IT IS LONGER THAN THE LAST CHAPTERS! IS THAT GOOD OR BAD? ANYWAY... I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER OF MEGA MAN X VENDETTA.

SINCERELY, GARDIAN X (INTENTIONALLY MISSPELLED)

REVIEWERS: Mega4life, RandyPandy, Arcy, Alia Light, Epion, HolyDragoon, Silver-Blue Firebird, (SORRY I DIDN'T POST YOU BEFORE! I WAS RUNNING DOWN THE LIST W/O WATCHING FULLY! SORRY AGAIN! AS A NOTE Silver-Blue Firebird POSTED ON THE 3RD CHAPTER AND I ONLY NOW CAUGHT IT!?! I FEEL REALLY DUMB...), crazyman 5000, AND starscreammega


	14. Chapter 13

Mega Man X Vendetta

Chapter 13

Restoration and War

She slowly opened her eyes. X was standing next to her.

"Wow. That is a quicker recovery than I ever had Alia." X smiled broadly. His eyes were filled with joy.

Alia tried to speak but it only came out as a whisper.

"I couldn't leave all the work to you X. What…what happened to my voice?"

"It was damaged and so we had to repair it. Fortunately an expert by the name of Dr. Light came in and gave us a hand. You nearly lost your voice… I would advise you not to use it for some time so it can heal properly. Since this is the case I will tell you about something we learned about you from this."

She looked at X questioningly. She wondered what he was talking about.

"You were not created by the MHRB. Your internal systems are far too complex for them to have created you. It turns out that a friend of Dr. Light created you so many years past. His name was Dr. Cossack. He was a good man and when it came to robotics he was one of the top three experts. Dr's. Light, Wily, and Cossack were the top three scientists of their time… I was honestly surprised when Dr. Light told me that Dr. Cossack made you."

She nodded and wished she could speak to X.

"Alia… I have to also tell you that I will have to leave here in a minute for the meeting… We need to organize and begin to recover. Plus, I think that we want our rooms rebuilt." X added dryly

Alia stared at him for a minute before smiling faintly.

Naturally he had to work. Being a commander required that of him. She fully understood. His duties were something he couldn't avoid because so many lives depended on his decisions.

X suddenly stood and told Alia he would return in a second. When he did he was carrying a small computer with two screens.

"Use this to communicate Alia. I know it is tedious but you can still 'speak'."

She nodded and began to type.

'Thank you X, this was thoughtful of you.' She typed.

"Anything for you Alia." He replied after reading the message on his screen.

'I understand the situation you are in X. It is alright. But, do me a small favor and come back after the meeting.'

X laughed after reading her message. After a moment he spoke again.

"I had already planned on it."

An announcement went over the intercom systems. She was surprised it was still functioning.

"Attention. The high level emergency meeting will be held in five minutes."

"They just fixed it." X told Alia.

She nodded.

"Alia I have to go… But I will return right afterwards. However, this would be a good time for Lifesavor to speak to you." X said as he stood up.

X beckoned for him to come over to them.

"She is awake? This is most impressive."

"I agree. But, Lifesavor, I would like you speak to her and answer any of her medical questions while I am in the meeting."

"That is acceptable. It is my duty as a Doctor."

"Alia… See you soon." X whispered.  
She heard him leave quietly.

"Now Alia… What questions do you have?" Lifesavor asked.

'How long will I be in here?' She asked him.

"Straight to the heart of things… Just like X and Zero when they find themselves in here… I will be honest. I am not totally sure. Your systems are so advanced and complex that we have trouble scanning you. It seems only X can really answer that question seeing as he's the only one who can scan a decent chunk of your internal systems data."

'Why can X scan my data?'

"Now as to that… We aren't quite certain but, I personally believe that it is because X is extremely advanced as well. Therefore, his scanning systems are stronger than our own."

'That does make sense. But, are you are telling me that I am as advanced as them?'

"Not quite as advanced but really close to their levels." Lifesavor explained.

She nodded.

"Perhaps you would like to know about the conversation X and I had after your surgery was over. This might just brighten up your day."

'Sure.' She typed.

Lifesavor nodded and began.

"Well, I had just come out of the room and X was standing right there and as soon as I saw him I could tell he was worried. But, when he saw me he asked about you. I told him you were alive but lose your voice. He looked horrified when I mentioned that. So I had to snap him out of it. I mentioned 'burial' and he paled visibly. We spoke a little more and I noted 'Man you have got it bad… Head over heels in love even.' His reply was simple 'And I wouldn't have it any other way.'"

'He really said that?' she asked by typing.

"Yep. He absolutely adores you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Members of Blitzkrieg; we must decide our course of action. This grave threat must be eliminated as soon as possible. Otherwise the earth will not continue to survive. We are at a critical level; the population is at lower number than it has been in decades. It is even lower than after the Eurasia incident. We must stop this now!" With this X opened the meeting.

"X we need to repair, and attack… But how?" Axl asked.

"You, Zero, myself, and maybe Omega; if he wants to join us in this attack; will strike the space weapon as soon as we find it. The former hunters at base will begin to repair the Mechaniloids at base under Douglas' command. Then the Mechs will take over repairs."

"That isn't a bad plan but what about the fact that it may be months before we find the space weapon?" Zero asked.

"This is where the Navigators need to really shine. Layer, and Palette time to show the world what you can do."

The two girls nodded at X.

"Sure thing X. Just will you say hi to Alia for us?" Palette asked.

"Naturally."

"What about me?" Iris asked.

"Iris you want to help? Then help the Navigators. They will need it because Alia…"  
"I understand." Iris nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the Meeting…

"Alia I'm back." X said to her as he entered the room.

'Welcome back.' She typed into the computer.

"Thanks. By the way, everyone said 'hi'."

'You look tired.' She noted.

"I am. I haven't gotten any rest since well before the attack…"

'When was the last time you slept?'

"Almost two days ago." X replied honestly.

'You need sleep.'

"I know."

'Go get some sleep. I need to rest still anyways…'

"Two birds with one stone?"

'Why not?' She replied.

"Are you certain that you want me to-" He began however a message appeared while he spoke.

'X I don't want you in these beds. I may need company but, not that kind of company. Get some rest-you need it.'

"I understand Alia… Sleep well…" X clasped her hand for a moment and then left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe this…" Iris said.

"Wow. That thing is huge." Palette said in an awed voice.

"The weapon is known as 'Armageddon'. This super weapon has multiple combat systems; including an advanced outer defense mechanism. This makes it almost impossible for anyone to enter the weapon. However, we should have no problem in transporting the strike team into the system." Layer spoke.

"Well… lets notify the team." Palette said.

"Not yet." Iris said suddenly.

"Why?" Palette looked at Iris curiously.

"The team needs to recover from the attack. I have looked into records and none of our leaders have had sleep for two days… Zero has just entered his RB unit…X is now in his RB unit…" Iris read from her computer monitor.

"I bet Axl is trying to decide if he wants to take his missile launcher with him." Palette guessed.

"Palette would you tell him to get some sleep?" Layer asked.

"Sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later…

They were in the armory and the weaponry there had taken some damage but, most of the weapons were still functional. Riffles, bazookas and other weapons lined the walls. The dim light gave the room a dark and ominous look.

"Axl, would you just go to sleep now?" Palette asked him in an irritated voice.

"Fine… But look what happened to my…" Axl began to speak of his precious grenade launcher again.

"Axl! I will repair it if you just get to sleep already!" Palette frowned at him.

"Okay, okay, I got it; 'Axl go to your RB unit and recover.'"

"Good boy."

"I'm not a dog…" Axl muttered in a hurt voice as he left the armory.

Palette sighed. He was such a pain at times…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dr. Doppler. He just needs a physical form now."

"I know Gate. We should build the form with his original strength. That way, he will still be a valuable ally but not a major threat if he goes Maverick again."

"He won't go Maverick this time because of the anti-virus we will create within him. It really does work."

"I know but we shouldn't risk too much."

"Agreed."

LONGER AS REQUESTED. I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER OF MEGA MAN X VENDETTA!

AS A MONUMENTAL NOTE: THE MEGA MAN X LEGEND TRILOGY HAS ALMOST 100 REVIEWS AND NEARLY 10,000 HITS! GRAND TOTAL OF 98 REVIEWS, AND 9,499 HITS! I'M TOUCHED YOU HAVE INSPIRED ME TO WRITE AT AN EVEN HIGHER LEVEL! THIS A MAJOR HONOR. BUT, THIS IS REALLY FOR YOU GUYS, THE PEOPLE ON THIS SITE ARE THE FEW, THE PROUD, THE GREAT, AND THE ONES WHO LIKE TO READ! (DECENT WORKS) AT LEAST I DON'T WRITE ROMEO AND JULIET STORIES. (NO WONDER NO ONE LIKES SCHOOL READING MATERIAL...)

REVIEWERS: Mega4life, RandyPandy, Arcy, Alia Light, Epion, HolyDragoon, Silver-Blue Firebird AND crazyman 5000


	15. Chapter 14

Mega Man X Vendetta

Chapter 14

Final Blows

At long last the final moves of the intricate chess game were about to be played out. The war was in it final stages; history was in the making.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

They stood beside one another in the armory. Zero had just returned from 'Operation Defend America'. His armor looked singed but he had taken no damage. He turned towards her and his eyes looked soft as he began to speak.

"Iris… I think you should have this." Zero handed her the damaged saber of the Colonel.

"How did you get it?" She asked; her eyes looking directly at him.

"I had to fight someone who had taken it for himself. His name was… Delta 338…" Zero tried to remember the pompous enemy.

"Zero thank you. I didn't have anything to remember my brother by. This is one of the most precious things you could have given me."  
"I'm sorry…"

"Zero, it wasn't your fault. I couldn't just go up to the Repliforce archives to get a memento of a Maverick."

"After this war is over I am going to find a way to change his resting status. He was no Maverick."

"Then what about the fight between you two?" Iris asked him.

"It was because we were too stubborn to back down. We both thought we were doing the right thing… X was right… We needed to talk instead of raise our swords against one another…"

"Are you regretting the past?"

"Not exactly, I am remembering your brother and vowing to not repeat my mistakes. Particularly the ones I made about you."

"What do you mean? I doubt we will ever fight again."

"That is one of the mistakes I made but, not the one I was thinking of. So, when the time comes I will tell you. Just wait for this war to end."

"Alright… I trust you Zero."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zero opened his eyes. The exhaustion had left him and he had his radio systems repaired. He quickly stepped out of the RB unit and made his way to the sub- Navigation room.

"Zero, we have good news. We have found the enemy's weapon. But, I wonder, how did we miss it? Its over three miles long! We have detected at least 10,000 enemy units on the weapon. We have also found out that it has an anti-trans field so we can't transport you into the structure or even near it. Since this is the case, we will have to send you by small attack spacecraft. However, the outer defenses are so great that the odds of survival are less than .001 percent. You have no room for error either, because one hit from the anti-spacecraft weapons will vaporize your craft instantly. We have also detected a large Particle-Plasma cannon… How they managed to combine the two is beyond me… Anyways, if that thing fires the earth will cease to exist, there will be nothing left; not even debris… " Layer informed him.

Zero shrugged. He had dealt with impossible odds before.

"I would recommend preparing the attack spacecraft. Because, if I know X he will say something like; 'we have no choice.'"

"That sounds like X alright." Palette smiled sadly.

"I would say the same thing if I was in command." Zero mentioned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axl went to the Armory to gather his weapons. Blitzkrieg had begun to repair the wiring of the Armory so, instead of dim light the lights flickered.

"No… She said she would fix it." Axl sighed at the sight of his still damaged grenade launcher.

"I did say I would fix it." Palette agreed.

"Then why is-"

"-It still damaged? Because, I haven't been able to fix it yet." She replied dryly.

"But-"

"Not now Axl. X has called a meeting. In other words, go to the sub- Navigation room."

"I know that."

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't go to the Navigation Room instead. That place is still a mess."

"I saw in on my way here." Axl shrugged.

"Now Axl, go please."

"You got it." Axl grinned at her and sprinted out the door.

She smiled at his retreating back and spoke.

"Good boy."

"I'm not a dog!" Axl called out to her as he continued to run.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"At long last we have a clear objective; Ladies and Gentlemen, our mission is quite simple. We attack and destroy Armageddon. This attack requires us to go by Attack Spacecraft. As this is the case we will take the SSA225. The Stealth-Spacecraft attacker 225 is designed to be almost impossible to detect by radar and specializes in maneuverability. Therefore, it is ideal for a mission like this. We will infiltrate the Super Structure and land in the 52nd hangar. Then we will move in to the communications center and destroy it completely. This will destroy the anti-trans field surrounding Armageddon. This will give us a way to get any wounded back to HQ. If the battle goes ill… However, while the odds are fully stacked against us I believe that this will be Blitzkrieg's finest hour. We must triumph! If we fail nothing will stop Armageddon from being fired! This is our last chance!" X said to the assembled group.

"X, I need to warn you that once you go into Armageddon we will not be able to communicate with you." Layer added.

X nodded at her and continued.

"After destroying the Communications center we will move forward to the fire control room. There, we will destroy the attacking weapons of Armageddon. However, the Main Cannon is controlled from the Central Chamber where the Commander of Armageddon resides. Therefore, we will need to defeat him and destroy the Main Cannon control systems. After we have done so, we will move to our final objective of overloading the fusion reactor. This should be the easiest part of the entire mission. By overloading the fusion reactor it should cause the entire super structure to detonate after a few minutes. Giving us time to flee the weapon before it is destroyed. With careful timing we can make the structure implode on itself. This should signal an end to many problems, however, the odds are that WWIV will continue even with the destruction of this weapon." X finished.

"Then what about the war?" Axl asked.

"After we return and are able to fight at maximum strength we will engage the RB Empire's commanders, including the Emperor if necessary." X replied.

"Bold, daring, and suicidal… Well… What are we waiting for?" Zero asked.

"This plan calls for us to go to the Blitzkrieg Launch Center. Navigators prepare us for transfer." X ordered.

"Yes sir." Palette smiled at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Combat craft launch in T-Minus ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, Combat Spacecraft SSA225 MMX is away, Preparing for Combat Spacecraft SSA225 Z launch… Launch in T-Minus ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, we have lift-off…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moments after launch…

"This is X, all attack spacecraft sound off."

"This is Zero my craft is just fine. All systems are green."

"This is Axl, I am ready to rock!"

"This is Omega, I can't believe that you went off without me. My Combat Craft the OSA1 is ready for action."

"I never heard of the OSA series. Does it have stealth technology?" X asked.

"It is my own creation and yes, it has stealth technology."

"Good to hear."

"By the way, Dr. Doppler and Gate asked for me to tell you that they would be sending someone to help you on this perilous mission. They are just completing the finishing touches."

"I wonder who they are sending…"

"I promised not to tell."

"Thanks Omega." X replied dryly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later…

X barrel rolled over a barrage of lasers from the huge Space Weapon Armageddon. The Space Weapon was a dark, almost blood red color. It seemed fitting that the most murderous weapon to have ever been created would be that color.

"Yeah! This is fun!" Axl cried excitedly out over the radio systems.

"Whatever…" X could almost see Omega roll his eyes as he spoke.

"Keep your focus!" Zero barked.

"Enemy fighters incoming! Prepare for combat!" X interrupted their bickering.

Hundreds of Maverick Spacefighters began to pour out of the various hangars of Armageddon. X scanned the enemy fighters and the analysis made things even bleaker.

ANALYSIS COMPLETE

Enemy Fighter Model: AAC772 (Advanced Attack Craft)

Weapon Systems: Quad Plasma Cannons, EMP Tri Launcher, Dual laser batteries, Fusion Missile Salvo (5 per ship)

Armor: 70 percent damage reduction, advanced shield system, can withstand 800

(Giga Watts of attack power before shield goes off line)

Enemy Fighter Model 'Alpha'

Weapon Systems: Cannot be analyzed

Armor: Cannot be scanned

QAF332 (Quad Attack Fighter)

Weapon Systems: Quad Laser Batteries (Rapid fire function active),

Homing Fusion Attack Missiles

"X listen, pull down to orbit platform 372. We have a little surprise for their forces." She sounded as if she was in great pain.

"Alia? But, you are supposed to be-" X began.

"I couldn't let you do this alone. Just do it."

"Alright, but Alia, please don't push yourself."

"I can't rest 'till you're home safe." She whispered.

X went to the coordinates Alia demanded and while he did so he spoke to the others.

"Follow my lead."

"I copy X." They spoke in unison.

Once they had reached the destination Alia spoke again.

"Pulse disabler has fired three volleys."

Suddenly, the stars were lit up by a massive surge of light. After it had faded another pulse of light erupted, and it was followed by another. The Spacefighters ground to a halt and then, they began to explode. After the explosions only one enemy fighter remained.

"This is Omega, I will take the Alpha fighter on."

"Good luck Omega."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X dodged another barrage of Armageddon's laser weapons and his ship rocketed into hangar 52. Moments later, Zero and Axl entered the hangar."

"That was fun." Axl grinned at X after he exited his SSA225.

"I would imagine that we will be having more 'fun' in a minute or two. We wouldn't have made it without the Pulse disabler or Alia though..."

"X we need to move." Zero reminded him.

"Right." X agreed and he after a moment the Strike armor formed around him.

"Where is the 'Almighty' Shadow armor X?" Axl asked.

"They already know we are here so the Shadow Armor's primary function is useless, besides the Strike armor was designed for heavy combat or siege warfare." X replied as he started moving for the Communications Center. Again he prepared his heart for war…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alia's determination to help X is now legendary on its own. Severely wounded and exhausted she struggled to aid X through the most powerful weapon to have ever been created. Her spirit could not be defeated.

Memoirs of Dr. Tharom

CHAPTER 14 IS DONE... ALMOST READY FOR THE FINAL BLOWS... NEXT CHAPTER WILL MEAN BATTLE...

(SORRY I AM FEELING A LITTLE BLUE RIGHT NOW... SO THE AUTHOR NOTE IS NOT ALL THAT GREAT...)

GARDIAN X


	16. Chapter 15

Mega Man X Vendetta

Chapter 15

Deep Strike

Omega hurriedly pulled to the left as a missile shot by him. It nearly hit his fighter and the Nav computer reported that it would have destroyed him.

"I have to get him off my tail…" Omega muttered.

"Having trouble there, abomination?" The Alpha fighter asked tauntingly.

"Just one problem…"

"Oh and what is that?" The Alpha fighter asked in amusement.

"How best to destroy you." Omega replied.

The Alpha fighter replied by firing its laser cannons.

DAMAGE

SHIELD DAMAGE 20 PERCENT

REMAINING SHIELD 30 PERCENT

Omega's left hand flew to the emergency control panel. He began to type furiously.

EMERGENCY ATTACK SYSTEMS ACTIVATED

SHIELD POWER DIVERTED TO ATTACK SYSTEMS

MOBILITY INCREASED BY 25 PERCENT

LASER ATTACK POWER UP BY 80 PERCENT

Omega arced his fighter and quickly pulled behind the enemy spacefighter. He quickly lined up the Alpha fighter in front of him and fired a barrage of lasers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Emergency! Intruders have entered Armageddon's outer hangars! All forces eliminate the threat! Repeat, intruders have entered Armageddon, all forces attack the threat!"

X looked at his comrades. Zero was smirking slightly and Axl gave him a thumbs up as they drew their weapons.

"That's it? And I thought they were taking us seriously." Axl grinned.

"Means we should be done in about five minutes." Zero said as he activated his saber.

X strode forward and as soon as he looked out the door he saw countless Mavericks swarming towards the Hangar. Quickly he activated his Particle cannons and began to attack them as they approached. He knew that he wouldn't be able to hold them forever before they got close and then, he would be forced into close quarters combat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"Alia! Go back to bed! You are injured and have no clearance to be active! This could be a major setback for your recovery!" Layer glared at her.

"Not until X is safely home." She whispered.

"Alia!" Palette protested.

"I won't be able to rest knowing where he is, you two. I must stay here until he's back. Please understand."

"Alia… X certainly is fortunate to have someone like you." Iris said as she entered the room.

"You are not helping Iris!" Layer frowned.

"Touché are we? Such a pity, look getting mad won't help. I understand where Alia is coming from. I am having no success at resting right now either. I need to be here and so does Alia. In these times this is where we belong; helping those we love. Zero and X have both taken horrific injuries and were still capable of continuing because they had the resolve and determination, even as their bodies should have failed they still moved forward. They had to move forward. They felt there was no other option, there was no other choice. This is one of those moments, but in this case it deals with Alia and I. Soon enough you two will understand. But for now, just trust me." Iris said.

Alia look at Iris gratefully as she sat next to her. After, Iris had sat down; Alia whispered two simple words to her "Thank you."

"But, this is different!" Layer finally responded.

"How so?" Iris asked.

"It's….Well…" Layer began.

"Just give it a rest Layer." Iris replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is getting ridiculous." Axl said after he had fired his pistols into the mouth of an oncoming Mechanaloid.

Zero ignored him and swung his Z-Saber at the Mavericks standing in front of him. The blade cut through the five mavericks. This went on for a time and finally Zero had been completely surrounded by enemies. He had destroyed so many, yet they continued to come. He tightened his grip around his saber and suddenly he slammed his fist into the ground. A massive explosion of energy erupted around him and the shockwave eliminated all of the Mavericks around him. He was then able to notice whom he had been fighting. The mavericks were basic RB Imperial troops. The blood-red uniforms with the silver lines running from their shoulders to their hands on the outside of their sleeves had become all too familiar. The silver also ran down the sides of their pants as well. How anyone could be willing to wear the uniform of such an evil government was beyond him.

"Zero! Let's keep moving!" X called out to him.

Zero nodded and walked over to X and Axl. Soon, the final battle would begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omega quickly flew into hangar 52. His fighter was severely damaged, it would be difficult to return to earth in it. Omega exited the damaged spacefighter and looked around. The room was filled with destroyed Imperial troops. It was obvious that they had been destroyed by the three former Hunters. However, it still was surprising to see so many downed enemies in the area.

He drew his blade and ignited the weapon. His blue eyes began to glow brightly. The irises of his eyes seemed to catch fire.

"This will end today." He spoke powerfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X aimed his X-buster at the jammer within the communications center. His buster began to glow as he stood there.

"Stand back you two." X ordered as his computer notified him that his weapon had charged.

Zero and Axl quickly stepped back and X fired his charged buster. The explosion made the entire superstructure shudder from the fierceness of the attack.

"Warning! The Anti-trans unit has been destroyed! Communication Jammer has been destroyed! Enemy forces can enter the weapon! Repeat enemy forces can enter Armageddon! As required by code 767, the main cannon will fire at the earth to eliminate the immediate threat, countdown to attack, forty-five minutes. Estimated damage, earth will be totally eliminated. All units report to attack locations. Engineers, start attack checks. The Commander will fire the main cannon when all checks are complete. Repeat,-"

X clenched his fists and immediately began to sprint.

"We have no time! Move it!" X shouted at Zero and Axl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is X, We have major problems. Armageddon is preparing to fire the main weapon! Navigators, can you tell me where to find the Commander so I can stop him from firing the cannon?"

"X, this is Alia, turn left and continue down the hall-"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, thank you Alia now where?"

"Take the third door." She replied as well as she could with her injured voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"X! Wait up!" Axl called to his receding form.

"Its too late, he can't hear us now." Zero replied.

"He isn't all that far away." Axl protested.

"He is too focused on the danger to Earth to hear us." Zero explained.

"Then, what should we do?" Axl asked.

"Follow and ask the Navigators for support."

"Iris, this is Zero, we need to follow X, can you guide me?" Zero asked.

"Yes, listen-"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Attack in thirty minutes." The intercom announced.

Omega frowned. This wasn't good. He had to stop the thing from firing.

Most likely X, Zero and Axl had moved to attack the Commander by now, so he decided to attack the fire control center, then the weapon couldn't fire no matter what was ordered.

However, he had no idea where it was….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The greatest super weapon took approximately a year to construct; it was destroyed in an hour.

Memoirs of Dr. Tharom

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, I WAS BUSY WITH OTHER MATTERS... HOWEVER, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER OF MEGA MAN X VENDETTA

TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED, THANK YOU. IT HAS BEEN AN INSPIRATION. THE 43 REVIEWS HAVE URGED ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS.

SINCERELY, GARDIAN X


	17. Chapter 16

Mega Man X Vendetta

Chapter 16

Returning Evil

Omega's eyes widened when he saw the massive fusion generator of Armageddon. To destroy that….It would require a huge amount of destructive power and an immense amount of precision. Only one way could achieve that…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I-impossible! I captured you!" X looked at Bass with shock.

"Die X!" Bass charged at him.

Bass' eyes began to glow an ominous blood-red color he dashed towards X.

"You cannot hope to defeat me X!" Bass roared as a saber appeared in his hand suddenly. X quickly ducked under his sudden attack. As he did he drew his saber. When he began to rise the Bass' saber struck down at him. He brought his own weapon to meet Bass' and the sparks from their blades showered them.

Bass jumped away from X and aimed his buster at him. He quickly fired off numerous bullets at X.

"X let me handle him. You need to stop Armageddon." Zero said as he dashed at Bass.

"Ahh…Dr. Wily's final creation….I shall prove that Wily was a fool by destroying you Zero! His 'Ultimate killing machine'!"

Zero slashed at Bass.

"Go X! I will handle this; we don't have time to waste!"

X nodded and sprinted ahead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome X, and Axl I am Slash Eagle, Leader of the RB Empire's assassination division."

"And is that supposed to be some kind of honor?" Axl asked dryly.

"You would know better than most Axl."

"Wha-?" Axl began.

"-It is simple you were not only the first 'new generation' Reploid but a unit designed to be an excellent assassin for the MHRB. Too bad you didn't succeed at killing X here."

"X I will deal with him. Go." Axl whispered quietly.

X sighed. This was becoming even more dangerous…

"Alright, just be careful." X muttered to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mega Man it has been far too long."

"You-!" X growled.

"It was amusing to see Zero take on Bass. And poor Axl won't stand a chance against Slash Eagle."

"You don't care about Axl so don't act like you do." X replied vehemently.

"I heard that you became a pacifist Mega Man. Such a pity that I was wrong. As to Armageddon…. I have a deal for you. Beat the enemies from your past; all of them and then me and the Earth will survive. If you fail… Your precious planet will be no more."

"Another underhanded tactic… One that I must agree to." X sighed.

"Excellent! I hope you enjoy fighting all the old Robot Masters!"

X eyes widened. This could become a problem. There were over 60 of them…

"X, this is one fight that you won't have to deal with." A familiar voice suddenly spoke.

"Sigma? What…?"

"I will pay for my crimes to the best of my ability. X take care of this 'Commander'. I will deal with your former foes."

X sighed internally. He didn't want to rely on Sigma. But the current, situation seemed to demand it.

"Alright, I will leave them to you." X said as he dashed around Metal Man.

"Sigma! You Traitor!" X heard from the Commander.

"I must attempt to atone for the sins I have committed. This is part of that." X heard Sigma reply as he left the area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mega Man… So it has come down to this. You and I in a final struggle to decide the fate of humanity…"

"I will stop you and your insane, evil schemes!" X said.

He could almost see the shadowy figure's smile.

"Too bad it won't be that easy X…"

"Show yourself! It is time to end this!"

"I agree, no more hiding things…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The truth was more shocking than Blitzkrieg could have ever imagined.

Memoirs of Dr. Tharom

SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, HOWEVER, I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY AND ALSO WHEN I AM HOME THE COMPUTER IS USUALLY BEING USED BY MY PARENT...

THIS IS NOT FINISHED, I WILL FINISH THIS, THAT I PROMISE.

REVIEWERS: Mega4life, RandyPandy, Arcy, Alia Light, Epion, HolyDragoon, Silver-Blue Firebird, crazyman 5000, starscreammega, AND OmegaShadow

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!


	18. Chapter 17

Mega Man X Vendetta

Chapter 17

Old Foes

"Wily… After all this time, you are still around? Why would you want to destroy the planet? I know you hate me but that is far too much!"

"Yes I do hate you X. More than Sigma ever did. You ruined my plans time and time again. My hatred led me to create one other thing. The Bio-life force system; simply put I am immortal now. However, it required fifty years to function so I went into a frozen sleep with the computer executing my plans. After it was finished I awoke as an immortal! I will never give up X. I will destroy you and your precious planet!"

"How can you be considered human? I have to stop you, I won't allow anymore people to die by your hand!" X detected a signal from his core systems.

Final Armor Program Initiated

X Generation VF Giga Attack Program Found

X Generation VF X Buster Barrage Plasma Cannon Online

X Generation VF Final Armor Online

Damage Reduction 99.999 Percent

X Generation VF Combat Support Systems Online

X Generation VF 'X- Saber' Activated

X Generation VF Shield Generator

X Generation VF Giga Attack 'Oblivion'

Suddenly, he heard a message air.

"X, this is the most powerful armor I designed. It is also unlike any of the others I have ever made. This is the true form of the Ultimate Armor. It can only come into play by your hands. I made you to be able to think, feel and choose your own destiny. This armor is a symbol of your immense power X. Only you can unlock this power. It must be from your heart. Love will allow you to gain your true powers. Evil is a vast and terrible foe X. That is why I made you the way I did. I only pray that this message finds you well."

X drew his saber and said three words to his foe.

"Let's Finish this!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zero jumped away from Bass. They were both panting heavily. They both had advantages and disadvantages to each other. Zero's short range saber gave Bass an edge but, Zero's speed and abilities to corner an enemy were giving his foe a hard time as well.

"Not bad for a traitor. After I destroy you I will finish off Mega Man."

"…..Whatever…." Zero rolled his eyes and dashed at his foe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sigma gritted his teeth. The being with the overly large sword that had a British accent was beginning to annoy him.

"Flame Sword!" His foe suddenly shouted and his over sized sword erupted into flames.  
The sword descended upon Sigma. He tried to stop the fiery blade with his own but it passed though Sigma's sword uncontested. Sigma tried to dodge. However, the Blade slashed off his left arm. Sigma took the opportunity to run him through.

"N-nice shot…" He whispered before he exploded.

Sigma looked around his enemies had been destroyed however, he had taken serious damage. He had taken a Metal Blade to the right side of his face. That had blinded his right eye. He had lost his left arm and his internal components were showing though his flesh.

"I just wish I had never…" Sigma whispered in sorrow.

There was no chance for him to fully atone for his sins. They were too great…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axl panted as he nursed his wounds. The enemy had nearly defeated him. He reluctantly used his last sub-tank and he then began to wonder what he should do next.

It really was irritating that he had no idea where to go next. True, the fusion generator was their ultimate objective but, they needed to defeat someone whose forces claimed to be Dr. Wily. Logically it was impossible; he had lived around one hundred years ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X watched with shock as the huge weapon descended towards them. After it was a few feet from the floor Wily stood and jumped to the top of the weapon. A moment later he spoke again.

"Did you expect me to fight you without my combat vehicles?" Wily asked tauntingly.

"I thought that for once you wouldn't be a coward and hide behind some machine."

The huge skull-like machine suddenly fired its Vulcan cannons at X. He hastily dodged the bullets as he charged up his buster. He then lashed out against Wily's machine. The blast bounced off harmlessly.

"Ha-ha! At last! I have stopped your pathetic X-Buster! I can't be hurt by such a feeble attack!"

As he taunted X he fired a huge red laser from the Skull's left eye. The blast was so large that X couldn't dodge it. He winced as the laser did immense and consecutive damage to him.

Warning!

Damage!

45 Percent of Health Depleted!

X ground gritted his teeth as he staggered back to his feet. He then dashed over to Wily as the Laser began to recharge. This battle brought back so many painful memories to X.

(Flashback)

"Mega Man! Dr. Light has been kidnapped! By, Proto Man!" Roll wailed as she saw her brother.

"Impossible!"

"Then why is his scarf laying here?" Roll wiped her eyes angrily.

(Flashback end)

Naturally it wasn't Proto Man, and they found out it had been Wily once again. It had been a bitter war… X quickly refocused on the matter at hand. When he neared the Skull Machine X slashed the cockpit of the weapon and the glass took a small slice over the surface.

"Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha! X that is pathetic! You can't beat me!"

X frowned and jumped over the massive weapon. After he did he stabbed his saber into the engine of Wily's machine. A massive explosion erupted. X was thrown across the large chamber as Wily's machine began to explode.

"No! Impossible! How could you have destroyed the engine?" Wily raged as his weapon was enveloped in flames.

X painfully pushed himself up and looked at the damages he had taken.

Warning!

Critical Damage!

3 Percent of Health Remaining

He winced as he grabbed his sub-tank and used its contents even as Wily's machine blew itself apart. Moments later, X saw Wily standing and in his hands was a reddish and purple aura that reminded X of the Sigma and Zero viruses.

"If I cannot destroy you X then maybe this virus will. Behold the true form of the Zero virus! It is the one that was in Zero initially! Time to be destroyed X!"

"I thought that the virus might pop up again. Therefore I created a 'Cyber-entity'; I dubbed it 'cyber-elf' and this is the mother elf. X, use her powers to stop the virus!" Alia suddenly spoke.

"Where is the 'Mother-Elf'?" X asked.

Even as he did the wall nearest to him began to glow and a large yellow sphere appeared next to X.

"Hi X. Nice to meet you. Ready?"

X nodded and as the virus began to fly towards him X held the mother elf in the palms of his hands and leveled it at the virus. He released her powers and the virus was enveloped in a white light. After the light vanished the virus was no more. Wily was trembling as X approached him.

"I'm sorry X, please forgive me!" Wily begged as he went to his knees.

"…..That has gotten old Doctor."

"What?" Wily looked at X fearfully.

X looked at the old man pityingly as he aimed his buster at him.

"Stand up and walk." X ordered.

Wily looked at X with anger and fear as he stood. X then began to lead Wily to the fusion generator. The Mother Elf floated beside X gibbering happily as they walked.

X smiled sadly as he listened to the Mother Elf. She was an innocent. More than he could ever hope to be. Moments later they reached the Fusion generator. Zero, Axl, Omega, and Sigma all waited for him there.

"Finally X, What took you so long? But, who is the old, ugly guy?" Axl asked.

"He is the reason I took so long. And the 'old, ugly guy' is Dr. Albert Wily."

Zero looked at his creator in anger. His fist flexed constantly.

"You…." Zero glared at Wily.

"Zero, stop X from killing me!" Wily demanded.

Zero laughed coldly.

"I don't take orders from you."

"I created you!"

"You created Bass as well and he didn't listen to you much either." Zero replied.

"Omega, I can never atone for what I did to you and your bloodline. I am truly sorry. But, this is the one thing I can do to try to atone…."

"Sigma! The only way to destroy this thing without harming the earth is to-" Omega began.

"I know, is to use the self-destruct sequence of a Reploid. It is the least I can do. I will give all of you three minutes before I activate the sequence." Sigma replied.

Zero nodded.

"He has made his choice. Let's go everyone."

X looked at his former commander sadly.

"Farewell Sigma." X shook Sigma's only hand.

"It is necessary X. You should know that better than anyone."

X nodded slowly and then beckoned everyone to follow. Wily began to follow X until X turned and shook his head at him.

"I think you and Sigma need a heart to heart Doctor." X looked at him.

Wily stopped in mid stride and sat as the others left him alone with Sigma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X felt miserable that he had left Wily. But, he couldn't let him go again…

"X what you did was necessary. If you hadn't done that I would have." Zero told him.

"Yeah, but I sentenced him to death…" X replied bitterly.

"You never know, he may be able to get off in time. But it is doubtful since Sigma is watching him." Zero answered as they got to a spot to transport off of Armageddon.

"Alia, this is X, prepare to transport four."

"Transfer in 3, 2, 1…" Alia's voice sounded as they warped off of the doomed weapon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sigma! Don't destroy Armageddon! It is now yours to command!" Wily begged.

"It is with the death of this monstrosity I redeem myself." Sigma replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they had transferred back to base they looked into the sky as a massive explosion erupted in space. The threat was over. After the weapon exploded reports flooded the news as the RB Imperial forces inexplicably self-destructed.

"The United States of America has been freed from the continuous assaults of the RB Empire." A new report stated.

Moments after the news broadcasting stations were flooded with the reports a call came to Blitzkrieg from the newly established National Conference. It was to act as a buffer to protect each nation from dictatorships and to act in some ways as the UN once did. The call requested the members of Blitzkrieg to come and speak about the war and become honorary members of the National Conference.

"Well, what do you think?" X asked the assembled group.

"We should go to at least have a hand in the new world." Axl said quietly.

"I agree with Axl. We didn't watch the world; just the Mavericks and look what happened because of that. We should become a little more active." Zero agreed.

The other members of Blitzkrieg held the same sentiments.

X then nodded and spoke to the official who was waiting for the reply.

"It would be an honor to take part in the National Conference. When will the meeting be held?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"X remember that question you said you would ask eventually?" Alia asked.

"Yes, just wait a little while longer, at the vacation which will be taken after the meeting." X said.

Alia was extremely curious as to what the question he wanted to ask was. It wasn't like X to make people wait like that…

AT LAST THE BATTLE IS OVER, HOWEVER, THE STORY ISN'T QUITE DONE. THERE IS STILL A FEW THINGS LEFT TO DO...


	19. Chapter 18

Mega Man X Vendetta

Chapter 18

Restoration

Even as he spoke to Alia his internal systems blared numerous warning. The Sub-Tank didn't repair damages after all, it just restored energy… He suddenly noticed Alia's eyes narrow at him and he knew what she was going to say. He waved her off as he spoke.

"Yes, we all have taken damage, I think we should all report to medical; even you Zero." X smiled at his friend.

Zero merely nodded and the group went to medical.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lifesavor sighed when he saw the wounded leaders of Blitzkrieg. The navigators had also come with them. Iris stood beside Zero staring at him intently.

"What a mess…" Lifesavor shook his head and began to issue orders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a while, hours, days, weeks X wasn't sure however, he felt Alia's hand holding his.

"Good to see that you are awake X." Alia smiled at him as he opened his eyes.

"How long was I out?" X asked her as he began to sit up.

Alia gently pushed him back down before she answered him.

"Three days X."

"What about the National Conference?" X asked her nervously.

"Will not be held for another week still." She told him.

"Why is that?"

"They are still working on the National Governments. As such, they are unable to do an international conference for some time. They need to work out internal details still. At the same time, the supporters and any RB Imperial forces need to be rounded up. So Blitzkrieg has been doing that due to the fact the Maverick Hunters don't exist anymore. And, if you are wondering, yes, our forces are following Blitzkrieg protocol one hundred percent of the way."

"It is good to know your voice is better Alia." X smiled at her.

She looked slightly embarrassed as she nodded.

"I don't mean it as you were talking too much but, that you aren't having trouble speaking now. I'm happy for you." X explained.

Alia smiled at him and whispered in his ear.

"I think Zero is up to something X."

"I think so too." X smiled faintly at her.

"You know something don't you?" Alia accused.

"The wise leader pays attention to all." X said grandly.

"Smart-aleck." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, Zero is up to something, but, no I can't tell you yet. I would assume you will be one of the first ones to find out though." X's smile grew broader each moment.

"Why me?" Alia asked.

"Oh, just a hunch." X said evasively.

"X!" She protested.

"I would love to tell you but, that would ruin the surprise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zero had awoken a day before X and was wondering how to execute the plan he had set. He had asked X to organize the rest before they had gone to Armageddon and he had promised to do so. However, Zero had to figure a way to get through the initial steps so X could take over. To clear his mind and try to find the best solution Zero had gone into town. He had no destination in particular but instead he wandered the town.

"That's him isn't it?" Someone whispered.

"Yep, that's him." Another voice agreed.

The whispers and mummers weren't unusual to Zero, he had heard them every time he had left whatever headquarters he had been stationed in. The whispers always had a tinge of fear and awe and more than a little hatred to them but this time it seemed a little different. He couldn't figure out what it was though. He hadn't gone out in public much after all and at base he was treated as a friend most of the time or at least as a comrade.

"Excuse me sir, but may I ask why you are carrying a sword here?" A man asked hesitantly.

"It is for self-defense, and not only that but to do fulfill my duties if a Maverick would attack." Zero replied.

"Self-defense?" He asked with a confused look.

"A lot of people and reploids hate me. It wouldn't be prudent to be armed in a hostile situation would it?" Zero asked dryly.

He heard guilty whispers behind him. The guilt was nearly thick enough around them to cut through it with a knife.

"If you will excuse me I should move on." Zero walked past the man who had been asking him questions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axl carefully went to the armory. He didn't really expect to find his grenade launcher in working order. Palette had been busy after all. However, as soon as he had entered he saw that she had indeed fixed the damaged weapon. True, he hopefully wouldn't need it anytime soon but it was there, in working order. He knew he should thank Palette. Smiling faintly he went to find her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you ready for this Zero?" X asked him when Zero had returned and visited him.

"I dunno, however, I feel this is something I should do."

X smiled at him.

"Its one of 'those things' huh? I wish you good luck Zero, and I will, as I said before help organize the event when everything is in place."

"But what if-" Zero began.

"Hey! That's my line! Seriously Zero, just trust yourself."

"I wouldn't be one to talk X." Zero replied with a faint smirk.

"Err… Look, like you said, it's about the timing."

"Sure it is X, I think you are nervous." Zero continued to smirk at him.

"Me, nervous? Where did you get that idea?" X asked.

"Let me see… How about, how long it took you to admit that you liked Alia, let alone admit that you loved her? Or how about-"

"I get the picture Zero!" X interrupted hastily.

Zero, did something he never thought he would do; he laughed. A joyous sound that reverberated from his very being, moments later X joined him in his laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At long last they were given something that almost everyone gets to enjoy their entire lives; joy, happiness, love, and at last peace.

Memoirs of Dr. Tharom

HERE IS THE 18TH CHAPTER OF MEGA MAN X VENDETTA.

THANK YOU HolyDragoon FOR THE NEW REVIEW. THE BEST PARTS ARE UPCOMING FOR THE HEROES. I ASSURE YOU YOU DON'T WANT TO MISS IT!


	20. Chapter 19

Mega Man X Vendetta  
Chapter 19

Maverick to Hero

The long awaited National Conference was about to begin, X was nervous; Politics was something he wasn't familiar with after all. However, at the same time he could see that the Politian's were not just there for governmental reasons or even personal gain, they were confused, disheartened from the brutal war, and seeking answers as well. Moments into the conference they proposed to elect a temporary leader for the first National Conference. It was insanity as they each scrambled to vie for the position.

A young man suddenly stood; his green eyes hesitant as he spoke.

"I nominate the Commander of Blitzkrieg, Mega Man X."

The once constant bickering stopped immediately. The officials looked at one another and X could sense the internal struggle of each one. X merely watched the group saying absolutely nothing. He really didn't want the position but, there were large problems and if this would solve some of them so be it. However, he swore that he would only lead this body until the end of the first conference if he was chosen. The stress of leadership was great and X was content with the role of leading Blitzkrieg.

"I second the nomination." Another man spoke.

(Minutes Later)

"Will our newly appointed head speak to this group?" The secretary asked him.

X nodded slowly before he stood and instead of going to the lectern X decided to walk among those assembled.

"Just weeks after the most horrific war in history has past we find ourselves gathered here today, searching for answers, and desiring to find our place in this world. We have lost an immense proportion of our population. Before anything takes place I ask that we take a moment; pause and remember those who died."

X stopped speaking for a moment and lowered his eyes as the moment of silence was respected.

"We have seen bloodshed for far too long, I once felt that the Dual Government, Our respected Federation would be enough to stop it. Yet, we find ourselves asking 'What next? How do we continue?' The answer is simple; we must forgive. Hatred cannot create life. Life begets life and death begets death. We must accept each other as living and worthy individuals. Otherwise, the sacrifices we made will have been in vain. We must learn to trust each other. Each of us hail from different parts of the globe, each of us proud to be a citizen of our respective country. Once again the nations gather; proud, and free. We must keep our freedom otherwise we will see a group that will do what the Maverick Hunter Regulation Board did."

(Some time later)

"Well done X." Axl congratulated him.

X smiled wanly at him. He was tired. The National Conference had been exhausting and each member of Blitzkrieg had to speak on the behalf of the ensemble.

Zero patted him on the shoulder.

"We took care of everything here right? I think we should go back to base." Zero said.

X nodded at Zero's question before he spoke.

"Are you going to need me to organize anything soon?" X prodded.

Zero nodded and answered.

"Yes, I have forestalled that far too long."

"When?"  
"As soon as I get back."

X smiled and said.

"Finally."

"What are you two talking about?" Axl asked them curiously.

Zero looked at Axl and said "You'll see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome back everyone." Everyone greeted them as they walked through the door leading from the Trans-Room.

"Iris, can we talk?" Zero walked over to her immediately.

"Sure, what is it?" Iris looked at him curiously.

Zero beckoned her to follow and led her to his room. Once he had shut the door he looked straight at her.

"Zero? What is it?" She looked confused.

"I have been thinking for quite sometime Iris, about us, what was going to become of our relationship. I also thought about the future as well and I realized-" Zero walked over to her, grabbed her hand with his own and at the same time he pulled a small object out his belt container. After he did so he continued to speak.

"-That you meant more to me than anything else, and Iris I feel that this is the time to ask you something that has been on my mind for a long time-"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X had kept the others busy while Zero spoke to Iris with an engaging tale of the National Conference; even the hyper Axl was enthralled of the retelling of the event he had witnessed. After he had completed the story Zero and Iris reappeared. Iris' eyes were glowing brightly and filled with unshed, but joyous tears. They all seemed to notice at the same time the ring of Iris' hand. X smiled at the couple.

"Let me guess, she said yes."

Zero nodded, he seemed to be in awe of the idea. He had asked her after all...

"When do you want the event held you two lovebirds?" Axl teased them.

"As soon as possible." Iris answered.

Zero nodded, he still seemed to be unable to speak, although he never was one for words. X noted in amusement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two Days Later…

X smiled at his friend as him and his wife left the reception. Iris would make Zero truly happy. Now, he could fulfill his promise to Alia about a certain vacation…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zero took a momentous step on that day.

In time it would be called 'the day of pure joy'

Memoirs of Dr. Tharom

BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT. ONE CHAPTER TO GO, AND THEN OUR MUCH AWAITED EPILOGUE! I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY THE FINAL PARTS TO THE MEGA MAN X LEGEND TRILOGY.

SINCERELY, GARDIAN X

RECENT REVIEWERS: HolyDragoon

THANK YOU.


	21. Chapter 20

Mega Man X Vendetta  
Chapter 20

Promises Fulfilled

Alia sighed in contentment as she moved closer to X. At long last he had taken her on the vacation that they desperately needed. She felt X's arms wrap around her as the plane began to rise into the clouds. She laid her head on his chest as the pilot announced that they had risen to twenty thousand feet.

"Can I get something for such a lovely couple?" The young female flight attendant asked of them.  
Alia ignored her; she was just happy to be with X. She felt X shaking his head slightly. She thought about why they had decided to take a flight instead of just using the trans room back at base, they decided that they wanted time to just enjoy themselves as they traveled to their destination. Just the companionship of each other; that was enough for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zero smiled at his bride. He still could hardly believe it. She had accepted him, a former maverick! She had forgiven him for his sins. If he had her; he knew that he was able to do anything. Iris' eyes had a radiance he had only seen before the fall of Repliforce. A joy that had been displaced, and at last it had returned to her.

Overtime he had gained a confidence that had at one time; been reserved for battle and battle alone. Iris was truly the best there was. She had brought him out of his hatred of himself and the hatred he had of Mavericks and instead replaced with hope. No one could have done that except her. He couldn't imagine life without her. He loved her and he told her so. When he did her eyes sparkled and her smile grew. Yes, in the end the suffering and bloodshed had been worth it after all…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In time, the plane descended from the skies and X felt Alia sift and move. As she began to move X released her and she sat in her chair. Her hand moved and took his a few moments later. X wondered what she was going to do.

"X, the wedding was an occasion that won't be forgotten anytime soon. Thank you for giving them that."

X smiled at her.

"Alia, he is my best friend and Iris is a good friend as well, they deserved it. I suspect that their's will be a romance tale to be told for centuries."

"Oh?" She looked at him, obviously wanting him to tell a rendition of it.

X laughed at the expression she gave him.

"I know what you want Miss. Alia: An epic telling of their story."

Her smile was radiant.  
Not to disappoint her he began.

(A Few Hours Later)

X grandly bowed as he finished the retelling of such a moving romance. As he did he heard her applause.

"I could get used to you telling stories X, you do a remarkable job at it."

X smiled at her after she said that.

"Nah, its just they have such a story that it makes it almost impossible to do a bad job of telling it."

Alia rolled her eyes at him while he spoke.

"X, you need to give yourself some credit." She chided him.

X shrugged and spoke.

"Well, I think we need to get to the hotel now, we have intruded on the airport's hospitality for long enough I think."

(Few Days Later)

"X am I ever going to find out what you were going to ask?" Alia asked impatiently.

X laughed.

"I promise I am not making you wait for no reason Alia. However, I need to do something in town. Can you wait for me here for a little while?" X asked.

"Sure, but why?" Alia asked.

"I need to do some things, and I thought that this may be a good time to do so."

"Alright X, just be quick." Alia agreed.

(In Town)

X looked around the tropical town it was nice; even after the attack from Armageddon. X mailed the last of the letters that he had and turned towards the hotel. He rubbed his forehead, he was honestly; well, nervous. He was innocent by any romantic standards and he thought of what would have happened if Alia had asked him for a date before they had gotten together. He chuckled at himself as he imagined himself in that situation; blushing, stuttering, and likely fainting from embarrassment. That would have been him funny, the 'legendary hero' fainting because someone asked him out on a date. His smile grew as he thought about that. How in the world did people have such ease on asking people for a date?

X shrugged and decided that he really couldn't keep her waiting much longer. He had to pose the question she had been wondering about for so long. With this in mind, X walked back to the hotel.

"Welcome back." She greeted him.

X smiled and took her hand gently. He guided her out of the room and out of the hotel. He could tell she was curious but, she didn't say anything as he continued to guide her. In a few minutes he had guided her to a park. It was cooler in the park due to the enviro systems that had been activated within the region. Once in the park he let go of her hand and beckoned her to follow. They reached a lake, the crystalline appearance of it reflected the trees and it was truly a spectacular show of nature in a devastated world.

"Alia, you have been wondering about the question I wanted to ask. Now is the time. Alia, you have been there for me; through thick and thin.-" X moved closer to her and his hand was closed around a small object. "-You have saved my life through your navigational skills time and time again. I thank you for always being there.-" X took her hand with his empty hand as he went to one knee. Alia's blue eyes widened with surprise as she realized what he was doing.

"-I am not worthy of asking this of you. Alia I love you and no greater joy could I have than what I am about to ask of you.-" His hand opened and revealed the object he held. X took a breath before he continued.

"-Would you be willing to marry me?" He spoke barely above a whisper.

She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it would be the greatest blessing to me, more than anything else." Her eyes; filled with tears of joy as she said those words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There would be not one epic tale of love to be told but two. Each of them moving and filled with passion.

Memoirs of Dr. Tharom

WELL, HOW ABOUT THAT? HE FINALLY GOT THE COURAGE TO ASK HER. YES, THERE WILL BE JUST A TAD MORE... WONDER WHAT HAPPENED TO OMEGA...

GARDIAN X

RECENT REVIEWERS: RandyPandy, Epion AND HolyDragoon

50 REVIEWS ON VENDETTA!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!


	22. Epilogue

Mega Man X Vendetta  
Epilogue

Fulfilled Hearts

Omega looked out across the canyon, his intense blue eyes having a distant quality to them.

"Its funny really, Blitzkrieg has found its heart at last while I; merely exist. No one knows who I truly am, least of all myself. Only a few people have seen my face, and the only one who is still alive who has seen it is X… What am I?" Omega clenched both of his fists as he spoke. His heart continued to ache even after he had his revenge. Now, there was nothing left for him.

"If history repeats itself; then what future do I have? Nothing like me has ever existed. Physically I am near invincible, but I feel as if my soul has been shattered. I know consciously that I did everything that I could. But, I was too weak to stop Sigma from mutating me. I don't think I can ever truly forgive him. I didn't say so to his face because; he deserved to have a clean death. Everyone deserves that much… Save for perhaps myself…"

Drawing his sword he ignited the blade. He stared at his weapon fondly.

"The only thing I have left is this sword. I will use it to find my path. I will seek justice and the answers I crave! The 'White Demon' will never be destroyed, but instead I will find my path! With is weapon I will cut myself a path! If destiny requires me to give up or die then I will topple destiny itself! Mavericks will fear my blade." Omega vowed.

It wasn't fully satisfying but, X found his heart over time. Perhaps, he too could…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Will you take Alia as you lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The minister asked him.

"I will." X promised.

"And do you Alia, take X to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"If there are no objections, by the power invested in me by the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost; I pronounce you man and wife."

Thunderous applause erupted throughout the sanctuary as the newly wedded couple moved away from the podium.

X and Alia walked past Axl and they gave him a faint smile at the same time.

Yep, they were now one. It hadn't surprised Axl when he heard about the proposal or the wedding either. But, it surprised him how in love the two truly were.

(At the Wedding Reception)

Alia was found constantly by X's side, the guests began to quietly joke that they had been glued together. (The joke was started; compliments of Axl). What bugged him though was that they didn't hear the joke or they simply didn't care. He had tried to distract X and Alia all day; but to his chagrin they had been unshakeable. He had been told that on weddings couples tended to be shaken easily, he was irritated that he hadn't gotten anywhere in his pranks with them. True, Zero and his wife Iris had made it harder for him but, they couldn't stop everything that he had tried. Besides that Zero was occupied with being 'best man'. Zero looked slightly uncomfortable in his position but Axl assumed that since X had been kind enough to be the best man for his wedding Zero was returning the favor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Zero was uncomfortable in his position he was honored that X had asked him to be the best man to the ceremony. It wasn't everyday that such a ceremony happened between two Reploids. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Archmidas, what are you doing here?" X asked his former second in command.

"My commander gets married, why wouldn't I be here? By the way, I have a small surprise. Commander X, Alia please follow me." Archmidas asked as he turned and walked to a room. X, shrugging followed his former subordinate.

"Congratulations Commander X!" The 17th unit cheered when he entered.

X felt his eyes moisten slightly as he saw the unit he had once lead as a Maverick Hunter.

"Everyone…Thank you." X spoke in an overcome voice.

"Remember what I said X? 'Sir in my eyes you will always command me and the 17th'. I meant it and the rest of us have always seen you as our commander. We always will sir. While we continued to serve mankind as a part of Blitzkrieg it isn't the same without you sir." Archmidas saluted him.

Following Archmidas' lead the entire unit saluted him as well. X tried to stop the faint trail of tears that had begun. Even after everything they still saw him as 'Commander X'. His comrades that he had fought beside for years…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X walked next to his bride and as he was helping her in the car he detected a small flicker of white in the crowd, white and a smaller amount of blue. Leaning down into the car X said; "Alia, I think our 'white friend' decided to show up for this."

After he spoke he heard over the limousine's radio a voice he had only heard a few times.

"You didn't think I wouldn't come to your wedding did you? That's okay; I tend to make myself unavailable. Congratulations you two. I doubt that you will see me anytime soon, if ever. You have found your futures. Now, X and Alia live life; as I find my own."

X tried to contact him and when he felt he had the correct frequency he and Alia said together; "Farewell Omega."

X sat next to Alia, shut the door and rode off to their next adventure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time has given the date of X and Alia's wedding numerous titles including

'the day of soul union', 'the true Valentine's day', 'the Second Valentine's day',

'day of love' among many others. It has also become a day that for weddings, even more popular than Valentine's Day.

Memoirs of Dr. Tharom

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Mother Elf had become attached to X after he used her power to destroy the

pure form of the Zero Virus. From time to time, it would appear before X and just, merely speak to him.

Memoirs of Dr. Tharom

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omega would eventually find his path; however, his suffering and searching would take countless years. He would find himself eventually; who he truly was.

Memoirs of Dr. Tharom

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The National Conference would continue to ask Blitzkrieg to speak at the ensemble.

However, only rarely would they agree to do so. They had found what they had been searching for all of the time.

Memoirs of Dr. Tharom

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr's. Gate and Doppler would eventually form a laboratory that was independent of

their work with Blitzkrieg. However, Blitzkrieg would remain apart of their lives.

Dr. Gate would later further develop with the aid of Dr. Doppler Alia's Cyber-Elf program. In time, cyber-elves became their most important research. The other division that became vital was Dr. Gate's continuing resurrection research. Their institution would have numerous students pass through it, both Human and Reploid. By 21XX A.D. it was the leading institution for both Reploid and Cyber-Elf research.

Memoirs of Dr. Tharom

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blitzkrieg became the 'Maverick Hunters'. However, since Mavericks had become extremely rare they had little hunting to do. As the local police had little trouble stopping a 'Maverick' never were their services required again. But, they would remain together nevertheless. The rare Maverick that had enough power to cause damage would inexplicably be destroyed before Blitzkrieg would be notified. The Maverick's shell would either have large saber slashes, be totally destroyed, or hit by a powerful plasma cannon shot. Strangely enough, there were no sightings of the one who destroyed the Maverick. However, in criminal society rumors spread of a 'White Demon'. A 'demon' that wielded an unusual sword and used a powerful cannon… The demons piercing blue eyes were; as the rumors stated, the most terrifying part of the demon.

Memoirs of Dr. Tharom

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I love you Alia." X said as his wife snuggled up next to him that night.

"I love you too." She replied.

He wrapped his arms around her and knew he wouldn't trade her for the universe.

All was truly well.

Mega Man X Vendetta

Finis

(I don't own Mega Man but this is a story that was both privilege and honor to write)

AT LAST MEGA MAN X VENDETTA IS FINISHED AS IS THE MEGA MAN X LEGEND TRILOGY. I WILL MISS WRITING THIS...

BUT, I AM THINKING SERIOUSLY ABOUT WRITING A MEGA MAN ZERO SAGA. THE FIRST AS

'Mega Man Zero Resurrection' IS IT A GOOD IDEA?

REVIEWERS: Mega4life, RandyPandy, Arcy, Alia Light, Epion, HolyDragoon, Silver-Blue Firebird, crazyman 5000, starscreammega, AND OmegaShadow.


End file.
